Fire Within
by Aerle
Summary: "The people waited for the Chosen One to come back, but when he didn't, he was presumed dead. Soon, the rumour was spread that a new Chosen One was born, a boy conceived by the hero." Fantasy!AU. (Eventual MarcoAce)
1. Chapter 1

**Happy (belated) birthday, Lunarshores :D**

 **Thanks MyLadyDay for beta'ing**

* * *

 _A long time ago, the world was created by the goddess of light and fire, and so was man. The world was at peace for a long time, but the god of darkness became jealous of man's prosperity. He sought out an individual who was bitter towards others, and encouraged them to start a war._

 _Thousands of lives were lost, but so was the individual's. However, the god of darkness resurrected them and lend them his power, the power of darkness._

 _The new Lord of Darkness wreaked havoc all over the land, conquering one town after another. Soon, everyone had to bow to them. The Dark Lord built factories everywhere, to make new weapons and to do scary experiments. Everyone who opposed them became a guinea pig._

 _The goddess of fire couldn't watch as all her beloved people died, so she decided to interfere. She chose one person as well, one individual who still had hope for the world, and granted them her power. This person became the first Chosen One._

 _However, the Chosen One didn't stand a chance against the Lord of Darkness and their army, and was killed in battle._

 _The goddess didn't give up, however. She chose the child of a strong man and woman to carry her flame once more, but again, this Chosen One failed._

 _Humans watched as each Chosen One left and failed in their task. Hope crumbled, and the goddess had each time more trouble to find someone whose heart wasn't black with despair._

 _Finally, she found one, a child born from a man and a woman who had still had hope for a better future. The goddess thought he was a good candidate, and marked his skin with her sign, a flame._

 _However, the boy lost his parents because of the Lord of Darkness. He saw them die right before his eyes. Despair took him over, and darkness threatened to consume his soul._

 _Fortunately, a man took him in, who truly loved the boy, and gave him a new home. The darkness disappeared again, but lurked to seize the opportunity when it announced itself._

 _The new Chosen One grew up. He trained hard, but was still young when another war started. The world was about to fall into the clutches of the Dark Lord, when the young Chosen One decided to end it for once and for all._

 _This time, he wasn't alone. A brave man stood at his side, with an army. However, most people had given up hope long ago for a peaceful world, so the hero didn't have many soldiers._

 _The Chosen One went to the Dark Lord's castle, but never returned. The hero was captured and executed, as were his soldiers._

 _However, few of them escaped, and waited in the shadows for a chance to return._

 _The people waited for the Chosen One to come back, but when he didn't, he was presumed dead. Soon, the rumour was spread that a new Chosen One was born, a boy conceived by the hero._

 _The Dark Lord sought the child, but never found him, no matter how he tried. However, one of his scientists managed to create a rock to which the Chosen One would be drawn. They wouldn't have to find the Chosen One, the Chosen One would come to them._

 _They made ten of these stones and placed them in their factories, but the Chosen One never appeared._

 _Guerrilla attacks were executed on the Dark Lord's army by the escaped followers of the hero, like swarms of mosquitos, and the Lord of Darkness had to focus on something else._

 _The new Chosen One was forgotten._

 _The rumour was never confirmed, and the people no longer cared about the Chosen One. He would only fail, just like the others…_

* * *

Ace had never found his affinity with fire weird.

When he was a baby, their house caught fire when his mom only stepped outside for a second. She had feared for his life, but when someone from the village had ran inside to save him, he was fine, in his cradle, sound asleep. The flames hadn't touched him.

When he was five, he accidentally dropped his mom's favourite pendant into the fire. He knew she would yell at him, so he put his hand in the fire to retrieve it. Just then, his mom had come inside and she had gasped in shock, but he pulled the pendant out of the fire with a smile and gave it to her. It had burned her hand, because the metal was so hot, but Ace was fine, his skin undamaged.

Ace grew up in a small, peaceful village named Foosha. He had never known his father, but he was happy with his mom and his friends, Sabo and Luffy. As far as Ace was concerned, they were the only family he needed.

One day, when Ace was twelve, he suggested to explore an abandoned factory built there by the Dark Lord years ago. They were strictly forbidden from going in there, but Ace couldn't supress his curiosity. It was like something was calling him.

Sabo said they shouldn't go in, but Ace called him a coward, and Luffy parroted him, so Sabo joined their expedition.

Inside, it was quiet. Spiders had made their webs in the hallways, and there was dust everywhere. However, they didn't see anything particularly interesting, so Ace started to wonder why they had been forbidden to go in there. The only thing that was exciting about the whole thing _was_ the fact that they weren't allowed to be there.

They arrived in the main hall. It was filled with all kinds of machinery Ace had no idea what was all for. He pulled at a random lever. There was a puffing sound, but nothing happened. Ace huffed.

Luffy was swinging from a pipe hanging from the ceiling, and Sabo had taken a seat on a chair in front of a control panel. He was pressing different buttons, but nothing happened.

"This is so boring," Ace complained.

"I like it here, shishishi," Luffy laughed.

"Yeah, it's not so bad." Sabo twirled around on the chair he was sitting on.

Ace huffed. "You just like it because you're boring."

"You're boring!" Sabo flung back.

"Yeah, Ace! You're boring!" Luffy parroted.

Ace rolled his eyes. "You're both stupid." Suddenly, however, his eye fell on a reddish rock in the middle of the room.

"Your face is stupid. Ace, where are you going?" Sabo called after him as Ace walked towards the stone as a moth drawn to a flame.

Ace didn't respond, too caught up with the stone. It was beautiful. It had a deep red colour that appeared to change, like there was a liquid inside.

"Ace, perhaps you shouldn't touch that." Sabo's voice sounded worriedly, and even Luffy had stopped laughing.

Ace didn't reply, stretching out his hand to touch the stone.

"Ace!" Sabo called again.

The moment his fingers touched the smooth, cool surface, the stone lit up brightly. The stone became hotter and hotter under his hand, but Ace wasn't able to let go of it. It burned into his skin.

"Ace!" Sabo screamed.

Ace stood frozen, pain shooting through him. Never before had he felt pain from heat. What was happening?

Arms wrapped around his waist, and Ace was pulled back. As soon as his hand left the stone, the light disappeared.

Dazed, Ace looked around from where he was lying on the ground. Or, to be exact, on top of Luffy.

"Awce! Youwe swuishing mwe!" Luffy said, muffled by Ace's body.

Ace hastily sprang to his feet and helped him up. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

When Luffy nodded, Ace placed a hand against his head. "I don't know what happened… It was like that rock was calling me."

"Ehm, guys? Do you feel that?" Sabo asked. He was referring to the sudden trembling that went through the building. "I think we should leave!"

Ace, Sabo and Luffy ran outside as fast as they could, avoiding pieces of stone falling from the ceiling, but they didn't manage to come at a safe distance before the factory suddenly blew up.

Ace shielded the younger Luffy with his body as burning rubble flew past him, not even coming near him.

Suddenly, Sabo let out a cry and grabbed at his left eye.

"Sabo? Sabo, what's wrong?" Ace looked worriedly at him.

Trembling, Sabo removed his hand. The left side of his face was dark red from the burn.

Ace's eyes widened as guilt flooded over him, "I-It'll be okay! I promise!"

They snuck back to the village to get something for Sabo's burn as Sabo tried his best not to cry, but when they arrived at his house, Ace's mother was already waiting for them.

Ace had never seen his mother this upset or angry. She didn't yell at him or sent him to his room, which she usually did when he got into mischief. Instead, she didn't say a word, but took Sabo to the village doctor. When she came back, she grabbed Ace and Luffy by their ears and pulled them with her to the village elder.

Luffy was yelling it hurt, but Rouge was unrelenting. She still hadn't spoken a word.

Rayleigh Silvers was usually a kind-hearted man, but this time, he didn't laugh it off like he usually did when Ace had set something on fire or had vandalised something. Even Thatch, who normally always laughed, had a disappointed look on his face.

Ace couldn't stand the silence anymore. "I'm sorry, okay?!" he exclaimed. "It was all my idea! Please don't punish Luffy and Sabo. It was all me!" He fell onto his knees and pressed his forehead to the ground.

"No, it was me! Ace protected me, and Sabo got hurt!"Luffy mirrored Ace's pose.

"Jinbei," Rayleigh called, "bring Luffy home and go see how Sabo's doing."

Jinbei nodded and pulled Luffy to his feet. Luffy refused to leave, demanding to stay with Ace as he started to cry. Jinbei lifted him up and slung him over his shoulder, leaving Rayleigh's house.

Ace looked up, tears streaming down his face. "Please, it was my fault! It's my fault Sabo got hurt!"

"What happened?" Rayleigh asked in a soft voice.

Ace sniffled. "I-I wanted to see the factory. I know we're not supposed to, but… I thought everyone was just scared and… I made them come with me. There was this stone and… I touched it, and it started to light up and then the building was gonna blow up! I tried to protect Luffy, but Sabo got hurt and…" He started to cry again.

Rayleigh was silent for a moment. "You defied direct orders," he finally said.

Ace sniffled and looked at the floor.

"You are not to play with those boys anymore."

Ace whipped his head up. "You can't mean that!"

"Oi, aren't you a little hard on him?" Thatch protested. Ace was grateful that he stood up for him. Thatch was always nice.

"It's too dangerous," Rayleigh said. He looked at Ace's mother. "This incident will have caught the attention of the Dark Lord for sure. If he finds Ace, he'll kill him. You'll have to leave with him."

"What? No!" Ace pulled at his mother's sleeve and looked at her pleadingly. "I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! I'll be good! Please don't take me away! I want to stay with Sabo and Luffy… Please, mom!"

Rouge didn't look at him, but Ace could see tears in her eyes. He had made his mother cry! He hated himself.

"Please," he whispered.

She pulled him close, but didn't speak.

"Go pack," Rayleigh said. "You'll be leaving at sundown. Thatch will show you where to go." He turned to Ace. "You have until then to say goodbye to your friends."

He was still protesting, but his mom knelt down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Please do as he says," she whispered. "I'm not mad at you, but we have to do as he says. It's for your own safety." She kissed his hair and held him tightly as he cried.

With red, puffy eyes, he left Rayleigh's house, holding Rouge's hand. Before they went inside their house, however, she knelt before him again and placed a hand on his cheek.

"It's going to be okay, Ace," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry it has to be like this, but it's for the best. Dark soldiers can already be on their way to the village…" She kissed his head. "Go see if Sabo is okay and say goodbye. I'll pack for you."

He nodded, still with tears in his eyes, and hugged his mother tightly.

"Go quickly," she said. "Thatch will come get us when we're leaving."

Sabo was still resting at the doctor's house. He had a bandage over his left eye and was sniffling a bit. Still, he lit up when he saw Ace. Luffy was sitting next to him, several bumps on his head, courtesy of his grandfather, but still laughing.

Guilt pooled in Ace's gut. This was all his fault. Both his friends got hurt because he had wanted to look inside the factory. He had been stubborn.

"The doc says it'll scar," Sabo said, but he didn't sound upset about it. Rather, he sounded proud. "I'll have a scar. That's so cool, right? You guys don't have one!"

"I want one too!" Luffy grabbed the nearest knife he could find and stabbed himself in the cheek.

"Luffy!" Ace and Sabo shouted simultaneously.

The doctor came running inside and, grumbling, prepared another bandage for the still grinning Luffy.

After he had left them again, Ace stared at the ground. The fact that he would have to leave Luffy and Sabo was dawning on him, and his bottom lip started to tremble.

"Ace?" Sabo asked when he was done scolding Luffy for being stupid. "What's wrong?"

He couldn't do it. He couldn't say goodbye to them. They'd probably be better off without him anyway.

"Nothing," he huffed. "You both look stupid, though. You should start a stupid club."

Luffy stuck out his tongue, while Sabo said, "You're just jealous because we look cool and you don't."

They bickered and talked for a while longer. Ace tried to act as if nothing was amiss, but it was hard. He wanted to cry and scream. Why did he have to go into the factory? Why?

Way too soon, Rouge came to pick him up. "Come, Ace. It's time to go."

Ace bit his lip hard to prevent the tears from streaming down his face and he nodded. He jumped off his chair as his mom looked at Sabo.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said with a smile. "It hurts, though."

"I hope you feel better soon," she said and ruffled his hair.

"I'm hurt too! Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

"My, what happened to you?" Rouge knelt before him and looked at the bandage on his cheek.

"He put a knife in it," Ace spat. He was angry and sad, but he didn't want to let them know.

"You shouldn't do that, Luffy," Rouge reprimanded him.

Luffy pouted. "But I wanted a cool scar like Sabo."

She shook her head and hugged them both. "Be good, okay?"

"Okay," Sabo stammered, his cheeks red. "Are you going somewhere?"

Rouge looked at Ace, but he ran away, not able to hold back the tears. At their house, Thatch was busy loading their stuff into a carriage.

"Ready to go?" he asked cheerfully, but his face fell when he saw Ace crying. "Hey," he said softly, "it'll be okay, buddy. This is not a punishment, okay? It had to happen sooner or later."

Rouge joined them soon after, and they stepped into the carriage while Thatch took a seat on the coach-box. He clacked his tongue, and the horse started walking.

Ace looked out of the window, still crying, when he saw Sabo look at him from the doctor's house. He looked confused.

Ace turned away from the window and bit his lip.

Suddenly, two pairs of footsteps came running closer.

"Ace, where are you going?"

He could hear Sabo's voice, but he didn't want to look. He didn't need to know that he and Luffy were running after them.

"Ace!"

Thatch opened up the small hatch to see inside the carriage. "Do you want me to stop?"

Ace shook his head as his mom wrapped her arms around him. "Do you really want to leave them without saying goodbye?" she asked.

He shook his head again and released himself from her hold. Then he stuck his head out of the window. "I'm sorry!" he called. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me! It'll never happen again! You're better off without me!" He pulled back inside and closed the drapes.

"Ace!"

He heard a quiver in Sabo's voice, and Luffy had started crying when they realised he wasn't coming back. The footsteps had died away.

Rouge pulled her son close and rocked him gently to and fro as he cried again.

* * *

Ace woke up lying against his mother, who was stroking his hair absentmindedly as she stared out of the window. When she noticed he was awake, she turned and smiled at him, but he saw that she was paler than usual.

The carriage was still driving, meaning Thatch was still awake as well.

Ace moved and knocked on the hatch.

After a while, Thatch opened it and peered inside. "Oh, good morning, Ace," he said jovially.

"Shouldn't you sleep?" Ace asked.

"We'll be there soon enough, but if you like, you can sit on the coach-box with me and you can take over the reins while I close my eyes for a bit. If it's okay with you mom, of course."

"Can I, mom?" Ace asked excitedly.

She smiled. "Sure."

Thatch stopped the carriage, so Ace could climb on the coach-box with him, and explained a little how he had to steer. Ace didn't have to do much, just go straight on, but it was still exciting.

Thatch leaned back and closed his eyes, though he peeked every once in a while to see if Ace was doing okay. Ace seemed to be enjoying himself, and it was good to see him smile again after all the crying he did last night. It had broken Thatch's heart to see him like that, and he hated that it had to go this way. He hoped things would look better when they arrived at their destination.

Ace was looking at the road, his tongue sticking out in concentration as he held the reins tightly. He knew Thatch was paying attention in case things went wrong; he might be a goofball, but he would never let any harm come to Ace.

Thatch had been around for a long time, at least seven years, maybe even more. He had always taken care of Ace and his mom when they needed it, and he had played with Ace, Sabo and Luffy too when they were younger. At times, he had disappoeared, only to return a week or so later.

Thatch was somewhere in his mid-twenties, Ace thought, so younger than his mom, but he had to admit that he had hoped they would get together when he was young. He had liked Thatch a lot, and with no father around, he'd have loved Thatch to fulfil that role.

His mother had started laughing when he suggested it, though, and said that she liked Thatch, but not on that way. Besides, she had added, Thatch was already in a relationship. Ace hadn't understood that, because he had never seen Thatch with anybody.

Thatch, who had been dozing for a while now, was suddenly sitting up straight, searching the horizon for something.

A figure appeared in the distance, who was seemingly painting in the meadow on the side of the road. Thatch all but snatched the reins from Ace's hands and slackened them. The horse quickened its pace.

The person painting looked in their direction, and even from the distance they were apart, Ace could hear the squeal. The figure came running towards them, easel and other paint things discarded.

Thatch pushed the reins back into Ace's hands and jumped off the coach-box while the carriage was still moving. Ace watched as Thatch ran towards the other person, picking them up by the waist and twirling them around.

When they kissed, Ace understood what his mother had meant.

While the scene was endearing, Thatch and his partner were standing in the middle of the road, and Thatch hadn't explained to him he could stop the carriage.

"Thatch!" he called in a small voice.

Thatch let go of his companion and hastened himself towards the carriage that was approaching. He jumped onto the coach-box and pulled the reins, in the meantime saying soothing words to the horse.

Rouge stuck her head out of the window. "Are we there already? Oh, Izo, long time no see."

"Hello, Rouge. You look wonderful." 'Izo' turned to Ace. "And look at you! Last time I saw you, you were this big." He held his hand about two feet off the ground.

Ace scowled at him.

"If the clock strikes, your face'll remain that way." Izo said and poked his finger between Ace's eyebrows. Then he turned to Thatch. "Why are you here, though? Isn't it too early?"

Thatch sighed. "The circumstances called for it. We're going to see Pops now, you can ride with us."

Ace huffed when he was ushered back into the carriage, and Izo took his place on the coach-box next to Thatch. They stopped a bit further again to pick up Izo's painting equipment.

Ace was pouting with his arms crossed before his chest as his mother pulled him close to her and laughed. "When you're older, you'll understand why they want some time alone," she said. "They're in love, after all."

"That's gross! I'm never gonna fall in love," Ace huffed.

Rouge chuckled. "Perhaps you will, perhaps you won't."

"You were never in love, were you?"

His mom's face fell. "Once upon a time I was," she said softly.

Ace kept silent and instead hugged his mom. She never liked to talk about his father.

It didn't take much longer before they came to a stop, and Thatch called cheerfully, "We're here!"

Ace looked out of the window. It seemed like they had arrived on a clearing in the middle of the forest. When he looked a bit closer, he started to see houses built on the ground, but also in the trees, hidden from sight by using camouflage. Ace looked around in awe.

A whistling sound of a bird sounded, and suddenly, people appeared from everywhere. They came down from the trees or from behind the bushes and started to greet Thatch.

Ace looked at his mom confusedly, but she smiled. "It's okay, sweetie, you can step out of the carriage."

Hesitantly, he did as she said. The people surrounding Thatch stopped talking and all looked at him when he stepped outside. He wanted to crawl back inside, but Rouge stepped out behind him and gave him a gentle push.

"Go on, they won't bite."

Ace took a step forward, but still held on tightly to his mother's skirt like he was five years old again.

The people stayed silent for a while, until a man with an impressive moustache exclaimed, "Rouge!" He hugged her.

After that, everyone started to call out to her, and her skirt slipped from Ace's hand.

Ace was scared. He didn't know these people and he didn't know what they wanted from his mom. He grabbed the nearest object he could find – a thick branch – and attacked the crowd. "Stay away from my mom!"

"Hold on there, big guy." Thatch grabbed the branch from his hand before he could hit a black bearded man who was currently greeting his mother. "It's okay. They're our friends."

"So this is him, huh?" a man with dreadlocks said as he plucked his moustache. "At least he's feisty."

The people who had been hugging Rouge now surrounded Ace and looked at him like he was some kind of weird animal species. He wished he had his branch again.

Fortunately, Thatch came to his rescue. "Come on, move along. You're scaring the kid."

"Let's take him to Pops first," Izo said. "In the meantime, Namur, could you make one of the huts ready for Rouge and Ace?"

A man nodded and walked away, while Thatch led Ace and Rouge in a different direction. They arrived at what seemed to be the biggest hut in the 'village', for the lack of a better word, and Thatch knocked on the door.

"Pops, it's me. I've brought Rouge and Ace."

A deep voice told them to enter. Ace followed Thatch and his mom nervously while Izo closed rank. They arrived in a room, where a large man with a white moustache was sitting at a table.

When he noticed Thatch, he smiled and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. "My son has returned."

Thatch smiled and went over to him, hugging him tightly. "It's good to see you, Pops." He then turned to Rouge and Ace. "Ace, meet Edward Newgate, a.k.a. Whitebeard, a.k.a. Pops."

"You look radiant as ever, my dear," Newgate said to Rouge.

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you for taking care of us. It's good to see you're in good health."

He grinned and took a sip from a bottle that was standing on the table. "And you," he looked at Ace. "How you've grown! You're still a bit of a shrimp, though."

"Who're you calling a shrimp, old man?" Ace snapped.

Whitebeard roared with laughter. "There is that temper he's so famous for, or should I say, infamous! I'm glad to see he still has that spark."

Ace scowled at him, but was annoyed to see that Rouge was hiding her mouth behind her hand, no doubt laughing as well.

"Welcome to Moby Dick," Newgate continued with a smile, facing Ace again. "This will be your home from now on, so I hope you enjoy it here. Izo, why don't you give them a tour while Thatch brings me up to speed?"

Izo nodded and led the way as they left the house again. "Pops takes the role of village elder," he explained to Ace. He started to point at buildings and told them what they could find there. Moby Dick was a complete, self-supporting village, despite the camouflage. There was a blacksmith, a baker, a butcher, a tailor, and everything else a village might need.

When the tour was over, Izo brought them to a hut in a tree, which he explained would be their home from now on. It seemed that Namur and others has already brought their things up.

"I'll leave you so you can unpack and get to know the place," Izo said standing by the door. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

"So, how do you like it here?" Rouge asked as she started to decorate the place. "It's not too bad, right?"

"I hate it here." Ace leaned on the windowsill with his elbows and pouted. "I want to go home!"

"This is our home now, honey. You'll get used to it." She started humming as she tried to make a painting hang straight.

He whipped around, tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't like it here! I don't know anybody, and I miss Sabo and Luffy, and…" The rest of his words were lost as he started sobbing.

Rouge made her way over to him and pulled him close. "I know it's tough, but you have to be strong now, okay? The people here are nice and they'll protect us…"

"Protect us from what?" Ace looked up, smearing snot all over her dress. "Why did we have to leave and not the others? Is it because I was bad?"

She sighed and rocked him gently. "We would have had to leave sooner or later anyway. It's because you're special that we need to keep you safe."

Ace didn't understand, but he didn't question it either. He was tired, and his mom's rocking made him sleepy.

* * *

He woke up in his new bed in his new home. His mom was cooking breakfast in their new kitchen and placed a new plate on a new table.

"Good morning," she greeted him when he had made his way over. "Here's your breakfast."

"Thank you," he said as he bowed his head a little.

She smiled at him and joined him as he ate.

"Do you want to go come do groceries with me today?" she asked cheerfully, probably in an attempt to distract him from being grumpy about the move.

He agreed, but mostly because he felt bad. It was his fault they had to move, whether it was because he had been bad or, like his mom said, because he was 'special'. She had had to leave behind her life as well, her friends and her home, to come to a place she didn't know too well. During Izo's tour, she had asked as many questions as Ace had. While she seemed to know at least some of the villagers – they all seemed to know her and Ace – this wasn't her home.

He decided he had to be extra sweet to her. Tomorrow, he would make breakfast, and maybe dinner tonight.

He helped her with the dishes, and afterwards, they climbed downstairs via the rope ladder. Ace carried the grocery bag.

They were greeted politely by all villagers. Izo had explained the previous day that a lookout would warn when someone was approaching the village. No one but the inhabitants knew of the village and it was supposed to remain that way. The warning was a certain bird sound, similar to the one Ace had heard when they had arrived. They were supposed to hide when they heard it, until the sign was given that the coast was clear.

For now, however, nothing was amiss, and the villagers happily strolled around the village.

Rouge took Ace's hand as they walked across the market. She bought food for that evening, choosing fruit when someone tapped on Ace's shoulder.

A boy his age was standing behind Ace with a smile. "Hi, are you Ace?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said hesitantly. "Who are you?"

"I'm Haruta," the boy replied. "Do you wanna come play?" He pointed to a group of children playing tag.

Ace looked at his mom. He wanted to go, but he had resolved to help his mom feel better.

She smiled at him, however. "Go, have fun. I'll see you at dinner."

For the first time he left his home, Ace laughed.

* * *

Ace was finally starting to enjoy himself. Of course, he still missed Sabo and Luffy, but soon, he had grown attached to Haruta as well. Haruta showed him the hidden places of the village – the places most villagers didn't know about either.

Ace told Haruta about his life before he came to Moby Dick, about his friends, about everything, Haruta listened and made him feel better by telling funny anecdotes. Ace learned that Haruta didn't have any parents before Edward Newgate adopted him. He was a brother to Thatch and Izo, and the others Ace had met during the days he stayed in Moby Dick. There was Namur, Vista, Rakuyo, Jozu, and many others. Ace started to warm up to them all, though it took time.

He still tried to help his mom out as much as possible, but she seemed to be fine, or at least she assured Ace she was. She would hang out a lot with Izo and some of the village's women.

A week after they came to Moby Dick, however, Thatch came to their house. Rouge was just making lunch and invited him in, but he waved it away. Ace noticed how pale he was, and his usual smile wasn't on his face.

"Please, I need to tell you something."

Ace and Rouge sat down on the couch, looking at him expectantly.

Thatch was trembling as he cursed softly and grabbed at his forehead. "Shit…"

Rouge grabbed his hand, looking worriedly. "Thatch, what's wrong? You're scaring us."

"I…" Thatch took a deep breath. "We just received word. The Dark Lord's army has paid a visit to Foosha. There… There were no survivors."

Rouge put her hands in front of her mouth. "No!" she whispered.

Ace could only stare at him. No survivors? Everyone was dead? Did that include…?

A tear tickled down Thatch's cheek. "I'm so sorry, Ace."

Rouge turned to him, ready to take him into her arms to try to comfort him, but he didn't register any of that.

Everyone was dead? Sabo and Luffy were dead? They were murdered by the Dark Lord?

Ace let out a scream that shook the hut. Fire flared up, threatening to consume the house.

Thatch pulled Rouge behind him to protect her. "Ace, calm down!" he called, but his words fell to deaf ears.

Ace's anger triggered fire to rise up. His eyes were coloured red. Thatch and Rouge looked on fearfully.

"He'll burn down the village!" Thatch called. "Fuck, if only Marco was here…"

Rouge got up and took a step towards her son.

"Rouge! Be careful! He might not even recognise you right now!" Thatch warned.

"He's my son," she said firmly and took a step closer. "Ace, sweetie, it's me. Your mother."

He didn't listen. Fire kept flaring up, threatening to consume everything.

Rouge wrapped her arms around Ace. His skin burned her, but she didn't let him go. She talked to him, whispering soothing words in his ear.

Slowly, he started to calm down, until he was sobbing in her arms. A bell was sounding in the village to warn for the fire, and soon, several people were trying to put it out.

When he had finally calmed down a little, Ace looked up. He didn't recall how he had ended up in his mom's arms, or how all these people came into their house, or how the scorch marks had ended up on the walls.

"Mom?" he asked weakly.

She hugged him tightly. "It's okay, sweetie."

Slowly, it dawned upon him what Thatch had told him. Sabo and Luffy were dead, and so were the other villagers. Shakky, who always snuck him candy, Garp, Rayleigh, Jinbei… They were all gone. Forever.

Tears welled up in his eyes again, and he started sobbing.

"We should go to Pops," Thatch said, his voice hoarsely.

Ace was still crying and in no state to walk, so Thatch took him on his back as they climbed down the ladder and made for Newgate's home. Several people were already waiting for them, but Ace barely registered it.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Newgate said. He looked sad, as if he had known the people of Foosha as well, but how could his loss be compared to Ace's, or his mom's? They had lived their whole life in Foosha, or at least Ace had, so what could Newgate know?

Ace wiped his cheeks. He didn't want to cry in front of them, especially not when he noticed Haruta.

"We should tell him, Pops," Thatch said.

"Are you sure it's not too soon?" Vista piped up, plucking at his moustache. "He's only twelve."

"He has just lost everyone he knew, including his two best friends. The least we can do is tell him why!" Thatch sounded choked up, and Izo wrapped his arms around him. Thatch had lived in Foosha for a long time as well.

"I know why!" Ace suddenly cried out. "It's because I went into the factory, isn't it? It's because of me they're all dead! I killed them!" He bit his lip not to start crying again.

Newgate's face softened. "That is not the reason, Ace. The Dark Lord has been looking for you for years. He would have come to Foosha sooner or later."

"They… They were looking for me?" Ace asked confusedly. "Why?"

The whole room became silent as they all looked at Newgate expectantly.

"Because you're the only threat against the Dark Lord."

Ace blinked, trying to understand what he had just heard. He was a threat against the Dark Lord? The Dark Lord who ruled the world with an iron fist, who was used to scare children into behaving?

"Me?" he asked.

Newgate smiled. "Yes, Ace. You are the world's only hope. You are the Chosen One."

"Chosen… One?" He didn't understand. How could he understand? He was a normal boy, who had played with normal boys his whole life. How could he be chosen for anything?

"Let me explain," Newgate continued. "Do you know how this world was created, Ace?"

Ace nodded. Of course he did, everyone knew the story of the goddess of fire.

"Good. Then do you also know about the jealousy of the god of darkness and how the Dark Lord rose to power?"

Ace nodded again. Those things he had learned in school.

Newgate smiled at Ace. "Then you also know of the existence of the Chosen One. You are him, Ace. You have been granted the powers of the goddess."

Ace could only gape at him. He, the Chosen One? He wasn't special in any way, except to his mother, but that was normal, right? The thought was ridiculous.

Whitebeard seemed to sense his doubt, as he continued, "Have you ever noticed how fire doesn't hurt you? It's because the power of fire is inside of you."

Ace thought back at the things that had happened to him when he was little, about the fire he hadn't died in, about the pendant in the flames, and about Sabo, who got burned when he didn't. Yes, he had always had an affinity with fire.

However, suddenly a thought struck him. "Wait! If I'm the Chosen One, doesn't that mean I'll die like the others?"

"I won't lie to you, son." Whitebeard sighed. "There is no guarantee that you'll survive."

"Pops!" Izo hissed.

"He has a right to know the truth," Newgate replied. "The path he's walking is no easy one."

Ace's head was spinning with all the information he had just received. But one fact remained the same.

"They're dead because of me," he whispered, when realisation suddenly hit him. "They're dead, and you _knew_ it. You _knew_ who I am and what would happen. _You_ killed them!"

In a fit of rage, he drew a sword out of the sheath hanging from Rakuyo's belt and bolted for Newgate with the blade pointing at him. "You killed Sabo and Luffy!" he roared as he aimed for Newgate's head.

He was tackled to the floor, pinned down by a heavy body.

"We didn't _know_!" Thatch shouted. "We _couldn't_ know he'd be so cruel! To kill innocent children. To kill old people and women. You think I'd let that happen if I had _known_?!"

Ace had let go of the blade and was crying again.

Slowly, Thatch released him. "The only thing we knew was that they would kill _you_ if they found you. Of course they would take out the only threat they have. But they could have found you easily. That mark on your back, it gives you away as the Chosen One."

Ace remained silent. It was true he had a large mark on his back, shaped like a flame. His mom had told him it was a birthmark, which wasn't a lie per se, he realised. It just… had a different meaning as well.

Thatch moved off him. "That stone in the factory… It was a trap set by the Dark Lord. You were forbidden to go into the factory because you would touch the stone, and so calling the Dark Lord's attention." His face was grim. "We knew you would be drawn to it, so we tried to keep you away from there."

"You knew about this?" he asked quietly at Thatch. "About… me?"

Thatch sighed. "Yes. It was the only reason I moved to Foosha, in fact."

Ace rose, his shoulders slumped. "You knew this too?" he asked Haruta.

"Well, yeah, but–"

Ace didn't listen any longer. "Mom?"

She evaded eye contact.

"We didn't tell you to protect you," Thatch started.

"Protect me?" Suddenly, Ace was shaking with rage. "If I had known, I would have never gone inside! I would have never touched the stone!" The fire flared up in the hearth. "I wouldn't have killed them!"

"Ace, honey, please calm down," Rouge pleaded.

"They're dead… They're dead and they won't come back! The only people who really loved me…" Sabo and Luffy hadn't known, he was sure of that. Everyone else, Thatch, Haruta, even his mom, they had all known, and they only cared for him because he was the Chosen One. Because he could save the world. And he… he had killed his best friends.

"Ace…" Rouge took a step closer to him.

"Stay away!" he yelled at her. He had never yelled at his mom before. But what did it matter if she didn't love him?

He ran outside, out of the house. He needed air, he needed to be alone.

"Ace, come back!" Thatch called after him, but he was the last person Ace wanted to talk to now.

He heard footsteps following him, and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw Haruta running after him. Ace couldn't hide at the secret places in the village, because Haruta had shown them all to him. He had to leave the village.

He started to run faster and faster. The footsteps faded away in the distance, as did the voices calling after him.

He didn't want to be the Chosen One. He never asked for this! All he wanted was to have Sabo and Luffy back. He had killed them…

He didn't know how long he had been running, but he had left the forest behind him a long time ago. His lungs were burning, and the soles of his feet hurt. He couldn't run anymore, but he wouldn't go back either. Instead, he continued walking.

If he hadn't been the Chosen One, none of this would have happened. Luffy and Sabo would have still been alive, and he would have been happy in Foosha. They were dead because of him!

He wished he had never been born.

Suddenly, cold took over his body, and he shuddered. It hadn't been this cold before, had it? He rubbed with his hands over his arms to stay warm.

Luckily, a village came into view. Ace quickened his pace and sought out the nearest tavern.

He didn't have any money to drink anything – his mom would kill him if he did anyway – but at least there was a small fire burning.

Unfortunately, that did nothing to warm him, and he shivered again as dark thoughts invaded his mind.

Sabo and Luffy had been the only one to care about him, without an ulterior motive. He had treated them like crap, but they had stuck with him and had been his friends. Haruta had only approached him because he was the Chosen One! And Thatch! He had only come to Foosha because of who Ace was! That was probably the only reason he had put up with Ace's crap!

But his mother… Ace didn't want to believe she didn't love him, but what if it was only because he was the Chosen One? He was the worst son, so why would she love him?

He shivered again, the warmth of the fire doing nothing for him.

Suddenly, a thought struck him. If he was the Chosen of Fire, maybe he could make the fire bigger? He closed his eyes and concentrated on the fireplace, smirking triumphantly when fire flared up.

"Wow, how'd ya do that?" a voice sounded behind him.

Ace turned around and saw a man standing, holding a mug of ale. Ace shrugged. "I just thought that I wanted to have a bigger fire."

"Oh? What, you're the Chosen One or something?" He sounded like he made a joke.

Somehow, he irked Ace, and Ace grit his teeth. "So what if I am?"

"You are?" The smile disappeared from the man's face. "How old are you, kid?"

"Twelve," he said hesitantly.

"The last Chosen One died thirteen years ago. It could be him." Another man had come standing with them.

"You're right." The first man put down his beer and pulled up Ace's shirt at the back. Ace struggled to be let go.

"Blimey! He really is the Chosen One!"

"The Chosen One?" Several of the other guests had circled around him. "This kid is the Chosen One?"

Ace looked around him in fear, taking a step back.

"Why the hell would we need another Chosen One? You're just gonna die again, like all the others!" a man called.

"Go home to your mommy!" another one said and took a step closer.

Scared, Ace dove between their legs and ran towards the door to leave, but the villagers chased him, jeering and booing. He ran outside. Where could he go? He couldn't go back to Moby Dick, but where could he go?

He took a turn, still followed by the villagers, when he realised he was in a dead end alley. Eyes wide in fear, he took a step back, until his back hit the wall.

"You're the Chosen of nothing!" a woman yelled, and a rotten tomato hit Ace in the face.

"Fuck you, Chosen One!"

Rotten fruits and vegetables were thrown his way. Ace shielded his head from them, tears running down his cheeks. The villagers from the Moby Dick only wanted him because he was the Chosen One, and these people didn't want him because he was.

Why was he ever born?

Shivers took over his body, and he collapsed on the floor, as the thrown fruits and vegetables slowly buried him.

"He'll just die, just like the other ones!" someone shouted. "Maybe we should save the Dark Lord the trouble!"

"Have you heard what happened to Foosha? It was because they couldn't find him!"

Ace clawed at the ground. He was feeling so cold, and he didn't understand why. It was like someone had thrown him into a pool of ice water.

Suddenly, a small ball was thrown in front of him, and as soon as it hit the ground, it burst open and smoke came out of it.

Ace felt an arm pulling him from underneath the pile of rotting food, and suddenly, he was pulled up in the sky. He had barely a moment to figure out what was happening before a bag was pulled over his head.

A man Ace didn't know was holding him as he held on to a rope up hanging down from a building. Another man was pulling up the rope.

Ace started squirming and kicking, because even though these men had saved him from the angry villagers, he had no idea where they were taking him.

"Oi, hurry up, will ya?" one of the men, probably the one on the roof, shouted.

"He's putting up more resistance than I thought," the man holding Ace called.

Ace felt himself being hoisted up. For a second, he was let go, and he used the opportunity to try to escape. One of the men tried to capture him again, but suddenly, fire appeared in a large circle around him. He couldn't see it with the bag over his eyes, but he could feel it.

He didn't know where he was running, so he tore off the bag and came to an immediate stop when he saw he was on the edge of a roof. However, before he could consider jumping or fighting off his opponents, he felt something hard and heavy hit his head, and everything went dark.

* * *

"You _lost_ him?" Rouge asked, torn between punching someone in the face and crying. Her son was missing, and she had no idea where he went.

Today had not gone how she had hoped. She had wanted to take Ace to the market to pick out a dish for tonight, and afterwards, Ace could have gone playing with Haruta and the others. Hearing that her village, the town she had called her home since her son was born, had been destroyed, along with everyone in it, had broken her, but not as much as it had broken Ace. She had seen it in his eyes, the despair, when he became mad with grief and hadn't been able to control his fire. She wasn't scared of her son, but his power terrified her.

His fate scared her too. She didn't want him to die like the other Chosen Ones. She knew he was strong, but what if he didn't survive? What if she lost him too?

"We're still looking for him. Don't worry, Rouge, we will find him," Rakuyo tried to reassure her.

"If someone touched him, I will…" She wasn't sure how the sentence would end, but to emphasise it, she turned up her sleeves.

"I know this has been a difficult day, Rouge," Mr Newgate said. "Whitey is on it, though. She has a knack for following trails, and it's not like he was in the state of mind to walk lightly."

"His state of mind is what I worry about," she replied. "I know he is strong, he is like his father in that aspect…"

"And like his mom," Rakuyo murmured.

"…But he is confused and scared. He blames himself for Sabo's and Luffy's death. He is going into a dark place, where darkness can take him over." She turned to Whitebeard. "It has happened before, hasn't it? That a Chosen One lost their powers because darkness consumed their soul?"

Mr Newgate remained silent.

"In one day, he lost everything he loved, and he doubts even me." Rouge folded her hands in front of her chest. "I don't want to lose my son, but I fear darkness will consume him. And perhaps he'll let it." Tears welled up in her eyes, and she covered her face.

* * *

Ace woke up, lying on the back of a horse like a sack of potatoes. His head hurt, and he felt nauseous. Fortunately, he didn't have a bag over his head this time, but he was gagged and tied up. Flies encircled him, probably attracted by the smell of rotting fruit.

"The Dark Lord will probably reward us handsomely for bringing him the Chosen One," one of his abductors said with a snicker. "He won't kill him, then he'll have to look for him all over again, but he can lock him up for the rest of his life."

"I don't really care about his fate. He'll die anyway if we let him go up against the Dark Lord, just like the others. So why bother? At least now, we'll get something out of it," the other one said.

Ace considered his options. He could go with these men and be locked up for the rest of his life. He would never see his mom again, or Thatch, or any of the other people he cared about. Well, they would probably stop caring about him if he wasn't useful anymore, wouldn't they?

He could also try to roll off the horse. He might break his neck, though, seeing he was tied up. Maybe he should wait until they took him off the horse to try to make a run for it.

Suddenly, shouting came from the bushes on the side of the road, and a group of men appeared, armed to the teeth.

Ace's abductors stopped their horses abruptly, and Ace almost rolled off it.

"Who are you?" one of the kidnappers snapped.

"Someone who happened to overhear that you have abducted the Chosen One," an unknown voice said.

Ace peeked around his abductor and saw a man with bright red hair standing, a sword ready in his hand.

"I'm disappointed. You actually want to deliver him to the Dark Lord's castle. He's the Chosen _One_ , which means we're kinda out after this one. No spare ones," the man continued casually. "And seeing he's our only hope, it kinda seems like a bad idea to hand him over to the enemy."

"What did the Chosen One ever do for us?" one of Ace's abductors snapped. "They die when they face the Dark Lord, we're being compassionate here. He won't be killed now."

"Just locked up for life. You call that compassionate? He's an innocent child. Benn, could you go get him?" the red haired man asked a rugged man with black hair next to him.

Benn nodded, slung the rifle he was holding over his shoulder and walked up to Ace. His abductor tried to protest, but had a sword pushed against his throat in a second.

Ace looked at Benn with big, frightened eyes, but Benn was gentle. He lifted Ace off the horse like he weighed nothing and carried him to the red haired man.

"Are you okay?" the redhead asked Ace, as Benn made work of untying him.

Ace nodded. He still had no idea what was going on, but at least he wasn't taken to the Dark Lord anymore. Unless this redhead wanted the reward for himself.

"Now scram," the red haired man said to the abductors.

Terrified, the two turned their horses and ran off.

"Bastards," the redhead muttered. "It's a good thing we were nearby. You're far from home, aren't you? I though Rayleigh would take care of you?"

Ace was relieved when it seemed that this man knew Rayleigh, but it also brought to mind the fact that Rayleigh was dead, along with everyone else in the village. His bottom lip started to quiver.

"Oh, shit. Don't cry. Quick, Benn, do something funny," the redhead said to Benn.

"I told you what happened to Foosha. Don't you remember?" Benn replied.

"Of course! Shit. Rayleigh was a good man." The red haired man sighed sadly.

"They should have gone to Whitebeard," Benn said. "Why weren't you there?" He handed Ace a clean handkerchief to wipe some of the rotten food off him.

"I ran away," Ace said in a soft voice.

The redhead frowned. "That's not good… Well, we'll take you back once you've freshened up a bit."

He turned to leave, but Ace didn't follow, so the man turned around again and raised an eyebrow.

"He has no reason to think you're not an abductor," Benn pointed out.

"Why would I abduct him? I just saved him!"

"Perhaps to abduct him yourself."

"Do I look like an abductor?"

"Why don't you just introduce yourself, boss?" a man with dreadlocks suggested.

"Alright, alright." The redhead knelt before Ace so he was at eye level. "I'm Shanks. I knew Rayleigh and your father a long time ago. And in some way, I'm a friend of Whitebeard. How's that?" he asked Benn.

"Very unsuspicious," Benn said dryly.

Shanks shot him an unamused look, but then rose. "We'll bring you back, kid, you have my word. Our hideout is close by, though, so you might want to wash yourself. Your mom will have a heart attack if she sees you like this."

Silently, Ace followed Shanks and his men to their camp. He wasn't sure if he could to face his mother again.

Benn pointed him to a place he could wash himself and brought him clean clothes – though, they were too big on him, because it seemed that there weren't any children in the camp. Still, they were clean and dry, so he preferred them to his dirty ones. The man with the dreadlocks, who introduced himself as Yasopp, offered to wash them for him.

When Ace returned to the camp, Shanks offered him some food. Ace hadn't noticed how hungry he was, having missed at least lunch and probably dinner, and started to wolf it down. Shanks sat next to him, sipping from a bottle.

After Ace was done eating, he stared into the fire in front of him. He wasn't as cold anymore as he had been in the village. He wondered why.

"You said you knew my father," he said softly to Shanks. "What was he like?"

"You don't know?" Shanks asked.

Ace shook his head. "My mom doesn't like to talk about him. I think it's too painful. Rayleigh knew him too, but he never told me much."

Shanks looked pensively at a tree and took another draught from the bottle. "He was a great man," he finally said. "A bit… odd, perhaps, but he loved your mother very much."

"How did you know him?"

"I was one of his men, when I was still young and idealistic. I looked up to him. Your father was a great leader, determined to bring the Dark Lord down. But when the previous Chosen One failed, your father was captured and executed." Shanks sighed.

Ace wrapped his arms around his knees. "I wish I wasn't the Chosen One."

"No one said it was an easy job, kid," Shanks said and took another sip.

"What's the point anyway? Everyone hates me."

"They don't. They hate what you remind them of. The previous Chosen Ones, who failed to defeat the Dark Lord. That they have to wait years before the next Chosen One is trained, only to fail again, while they and their loved ones suffer under the Dark Lord's power," Shanks said.

Ace glared at him. "That's hardly uplifting."

"Look, just because the others failed, doesn't mean that you will. In the past, people have relied too much on the Chosen One. They gave them a heroic farewell and then expected them to do their dirty work for them. And then they were surprised when they failed. The Chosen One might have the power of the goddess, but they're still human." Shanks looked at him earnestly. "With you, we're doing things differently. Rayleigh has taken you under his wing, not just because you're his friend's son. Whitebeard and his family, me and my group, we're preparing for war, inspired by your father. We have your back, Ace, when you're ready to face him. You don't have to do it alone."

Ace blinked a few times as the words sunk in. Then he wrapped his arms around Shanks' waist and buried his face in his chest.

"Oi Benn, what's happening?" Shanks asked confusedly.

Benn smirked. "It seems like Roger's son likes you."

* * *

Shanks and Benn took Ace back to Moby Dick the next morning. When they had finished talking, it had already been too late to leave.

As they arrived at the spot Ace thought the hidden village was, Shanks put his hands to his mouth and made a bird sound. It was different from the one they used to warn them for danger.

There was a whistle in reply, and Shanks answered it again, probably part of the password. When he was done, the whistle meaning the coast was clear sounded.

Ace was pulled into a crushing hug by his mother, making him almost unable to breathe while she sobbed. He was a bit embarrassed by her, but mostly, he felt guilty for making her worry.

When she was done hugging him and covering his face in kisses, it was Shanks' turn, who turned an almost comically shade of red, which Benn couldn't help but point out amusedly.

Shanks and Benn stayed the rest of the day, partly to discuss things with Whitebeard and partly because of the welcome back party that would be held for Ace that night.

Ace went home with his mom to change, as he was still wearing the too large clothes Benn had given him. His own clothes were washed, but still damp.

Ace looked at the scorch marks at the wall. Had that been his doing? He didn't remember it, but he remembered the pain he felt when Thatch told him the news about Foosha. Would he have destroyed them all if his mom hadn't been able to calm him down? Did he have that kind of power?

He slowly changed out of his clothes. Now that they were alone, the guilt was eating him up. "I'm sorry I ran away," he said softly.

Rouge ruffled his hair. "I know it was a lot to take. I understand why you needed some time alone."

Ace stayed silent for a bit and pulled up his pants, when he caught a glimpse in the mirror of the mark on his back. He couldn't believe he had never thought it might be more than a birthmark. After all, it covered almost his entire back and was shaped like a flame.

"Mom?"

She looked up.

"Do you think it would have been better if I was never born?"

She moved and pulled him into a hug. "Of course not! You are my son, and I love you."

"But, if I hadn't been here, Sabo and Luffy…" He started sniffling again.

She sighed. "Life is unfair, Ace. We can't do anything about that. I know it's hard to believe, but the pain will fade. And as long as you never forget them, they'll always be with you, in here." She pressed on his chest where his heart was. "The only thing you can do now is make sure that the Dark Lord will never do this to someone again. Become strong, Ace, and save this world. I know you can." She pressed a kiss on his forehead and smiled. "You are _his_ son, after all."


	2. Chapter 2

Happy belated birthday, Lunarshores :D

Thanks MyLadyDay for betaing chapter 2 & 3

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After Ace had found out he was the Chosen One and could control fire, he had started training. It started out as practicing to make fire and trying to control it, but as he got older, he tried out new attacks. After all, he would have to fight the Dark Lord one day, though Edward Newgate and his mom had assured him that he wouldn't have to do it until he was ready. Ace wondered if he ever would be.

Aside from his newfound powers, Ace's life hadn't changed much. In time, he came to accept Luffy's and Sabo's deaths, and those of the other villagers, though he would never forgive the person responsible. It was the reason he trained every day, because even if he didn't think he'd ever be ready to face the Dark Lord, he would, to avenge the deaths of the people he loved. Of course, he never told his mom that.

Despite the loss he had suffered, Ace couldn't deny he was happy in Moby Dick. The people cared about him, and slowly, Ace started to believe it wasn't just because he was the Chosen. He had even started calling Whitebeard Pops, like almost everyone else in the village. His mom found that very amusing.

It wasn't all training he did. Just as often, he played with Haruta and his other peers, and when he got older, he started to hang out with the older inhabitants of the village more often as well.

However, now that he was an adult, he started to get restless. He knew people may not believe in the Chosen One anymore, but they still needed him. He didn't want to let them suffer for longer than they had to, though he also didn't want to attack too soon, because if he died fighting the Dark Lord, the whole cycle would start again, and people would have to wait many years until the next Chosen One was trained. How many people would die during that time?

Pops kept saying he had to be patient and keep training. He was gathering an army to back Ace up, and Ace appreciated that. He didn't want to go to his death alone, so any backup would be nice. He knew Shanks and many others would aid him, more people than any Chosen One had had behind them ever before. It reassured him that maybe, just maybe, he would be the one to succeed.

One day, when he was twenty-two, he was called to a meeting in Pops' hut. He was always invited; as the Chosen, he had the right to hear what they talked about, but especially when he was younger, he had found them dull. Who wanted to listen to adults talking anyway? However, this time, his mother insisted it was important he went as well, as it would decide his own fate. Ace couldn't help but feel nervous. Would the time finally have come that he would have to fight the Dark Lord? They could have given him a heads up!

He was rather silent when he entered Pops' hut. Rouge squeezed his hand encouragingly. He wondered if she knew what the meeting was about. As always, Thatch grinned at him, though there was something sad in his eyes as well.

Once everyone had arrived and taken a seat, Pops started to talk. "For a long time, we have been preparing for the day that Ace would fight the Dark Lord, yet we are not nearly finished with those preparations. However, disturbing news had reached us. Whitey has had a vision that the Dark Lord is making ready for his largest attack yet, one that could change the world as we know it. Hundreds, possibly thousands of lives will be lost if we don't act now." His face was unusually grim, a look which was mirrored by everyone present.

Ace remained silent. Whitey was a witch living further north. He had never personally met her, but she had had visions every now and then, which were frightfully accurate. Though, Ace had never forgiven her for the fact that she hadn't foreseen the attack on his village. If she had, Sabo and Luffy would still be alive.

"We all know that if Whitey has seen it, it will happen, but we still have time to prepare. However, Ace is not nearly ready to face the Dark Lord." Pops looked at him, just like everyone else in the room.

He snorted. "Please, I've been training for ten years. I can kick that bastard's ass." He managed to sound confident, something he didn't feel at all. But he didn't want to let everyone down.

Izo grabbed him by the ear, ignoring his exclamations of pain. "Don't be foolish. That is exactly the kind of attitude that cost us all the previous Chosen Ones." He let go of Ace. "I am not prepared to wait another sixteen or eighteen years because you thought you could do it on your own."

"Ace." Pops' voice was surprisingly soft. "No one claims you haven't worked hard in the past ten years, because we all know you have. However, no one can prepare you for what you're about to face. No one, save one man."

Everyone present, except for Ace, his mother and Pops himself, gasped.

"You can't mean…" Thatch started.

"He won't go for it," Izo said.

Pops waved their objections away. "He knows this day would come, and he is the only one who can give Ace the training he needs. Thatch, Izo, Haruta, I want you to accompany Ace and make sure he arrives safely."

The three nodded.

"Accompany me to where?" Ace asked confusedly. He had no idea who they were talking about, but he wasn't about to be brought somewhere without knowing exactly where and why. Not again.

His look probably said as much – he wasn't a child anymore, after all – because Pops smiled. "I will explain everything after the meeting." He then turned back to the rest of the people present. "While Ace is training, we need to assemble our army. Red is being informed as we speak, so he will join us soon, but we need to contact our other allies as well. Namur, Rakuyo," the two looked up, "I'll entrust you with that task. Everything you need will be at your disposal. Don't hesitate to ask for help." They nodded.

"How much time do we have?" Curiel asked.

"Three months." Pops's voice sounded grim. "The Dark Lord is no doubt already preparing as well, but at least he won't be able to surprise us."

They discussed some more details, but soon enough they agreed that they shouldn't waste anymore time. Everyone went their way, except for Ace, since he still needed to talk to Pops. To his surprise, however, Rouge stayed behind as well.

"I have the right to know where you're about to send my son," she said firmly.

Pops just laughed and made no move to send her away. Instead, he gestured them to sit down. "You have every right to be worried, Rouge. However, I can assure you Ace will be as safe there as he is here."

"Where is 'there'?" Ace asked, starting to get annoyed that things still weren't getting any clearer. "And who's this guy that's supposedly able to train me?"

Pops sighed deeply, something akin to sadness in his eyes. "His name is Marco."

Ace snorted because that didn't tell him anything at all, but next to him, his mother gasped.

"How is that possible?" she asked. "I thought he was dead!"

Ace looked at her confused. She knew this Marco? Why had he never heard of him before then?

Pops shook his head. "He survived, but only barely. It was all thanks to Roger. Without him, Marco would surely have died."

Rouge nodded, a hand covering her mouth and tears in her eyes.

At the mentioning of his father, Ace looked up. Did this Marco fight in the war with Roger? And why did that make his mother so sad? Did Roger give up his life for Marco? "I still don't get it," he said. "Why would this Marco be able to train me?"

"No one has survived a fight with the Dark Lord himself. That is, no one except him." Pops looked Ace straight in the eye. "If someone can train you, it's him. I won't send you anywhere against your will, but I do ask you to consider it. No one wants to see you fail, Ace, and not just because the lives of many rest on your shoulders. We don't want to lose you."

Ace swallowed hard and nodded. Rouge wrapped an arm around him and gave him a kiss on his head. Usually, he would have pushed her away and complain he wasn't a child, but this time, he let her. He still lived with her and while she had a whole village to lean upon, they had never been apart for longer than the few days when Ace had run away. If things went according to plan, he wouldn't see her for three months, at least. If he died in battle… He swallowed again.

He had just one more question. "Why doesn't he live here?"

Pops' eyes turned sad again. "After his near death experience, he was never the same again, blaming himself for Roger's death and those of others. He has become a recluse, but he'll be happy to help you."

Ace nodded. He trusted Pops' judgement. Besides, it was obvious he cared much about Marco.

Along with his mom, he left Pops' hut and they went back to their own house. Rouge started to make dinner, and Ace took a seat at the table.

"You never told me how dad died," he finally said, lying with his head on his arms.

His mother's movements stilled, and she turned around. "He died in the war. You know that."

"Yes, but if he saved that man…"

Rouge sighed. "I never knew that. I thought he died. He _should_ have died." She shook her head and turned to the window.

"Mom?" Ace rose from his seat, worried. "Are you okay?"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, but when she turned back to him, she smiled. "I'm glad he's okay. He was so young when he went with your father… Roger, your dad was captured by the Dark Lord and executed, but apparently he found the time to save a boy. I'm glad. That's just the type of man your father was."

"What is he like?" Ace asked. "Marco, I mean."

But she shook her head. "I couldn't tell you much about him. I didn't really know him, only knew of him. But you can trust him. I'm sure he can help you become a better Chosen. Even if you're already perfect." She kissed him again, but this time, Ace did protest.

"Mom!"

* * *

Two days later, Ace was ready to go. The night before, the entire village had thrown a going away party for him, and he was still slightly hungover. Haruta wasn't in a better state, fortunately, and Izo looked like he needed a few more hours of sleep, but Thatch was as cheerful as always. Four horses stood ready, and Thatch, Haruta and Izo were all clad in armour. Apparently, they foresaw problems on the road.

"Marco lives in a safe haven, but the routes that lead there are anything but," Thatch explained. "Add to that that we're travelling with the Chosen One… The lankies of the Dark Lord would love to get their hands on you."

"I can handle them," Ace said with a snort.

"Maybe, but we're coming with you to protect you," Haruta said. "It's our job to keep you safe."

Ace snorted at that and hugged his mom one last time.

"Be careful, sweetie," she whispered. "And listen to Thatch and Izo."

"Mom! I'm not a kid anymore," Ace whined.

"Way to make your point," Izo said and rolled his eyes.

Ace ignored him and instead tried to escape his mom's affection. "Mom, I'll be fine!" A heavy hand landed on his back and almost made his knees buckle. He looked over his shoulder, even if he already knew who was behind him.

"Give my love to Marco," Pops said with a broad grin, and added softly, "and please remind him that he is always welcome here."

Ace nodded and climbed on his horse once he had survived his mother's hugs and kisses. "I'll be careful. Bye, everyone!"

The whole village had come out to send them off. Ace waved for a long time, but after he had looked in front of him for a second to see if he was still on course and looked over his shoulder again, he couldn't find the village anymore. The inhabitants of Moby Dick had gone back to their hideouts.

"Don't worry about it," Haruta said when he saw Ace's confused and disappointed face. "Moby Dick was built to be hidden. You can't see it unless you're close by and know where to look."

They rode for a while in silence. Ace looked at his friends. He had known Thatch for as long as he could remember, though Thatch had obviously gotten older, but Ace had never seen him in armour before. Izo managed to look graceful as ever, but Ace hadn't expected anything less of him. Haruta seemed to feel comfortable with his bow and arrows. Ace wondered if he should have worn armour. Or at least a shirt. He did have a cloak, because no one could see the mark on his back. The large flame proved that he was the Chosen One, so he had to keep it hidden. Shirts were confiding, however, so he refused to wear one.

"So, what is this Marco like?" Ace finally broke the silence, not able to contain his curiosity any longer.

Izo and Thatch exchanged a look. "He's a lot like you," the latter said.

"Though, he's much more patient," Izo said thoughtfully. "And has less of a temper."

"Don't forget smarter," Thatch added.

"So, he is nothing like me?" Ace asked, annoyed. "Wait, did you just call me stupid?"

Thatch shrugged and grinned.

Sighing, because this information didn't help anything at all, Ace turned to Haruta. "Do you know?"

"I have never met him in person," Haruta admitted. "He left the village before I was born. But he writes me. He writes all of us."

"He never wrote me," Ace said with a huff. "And I'm the Chosen One."

"Maybe _because_ you're the Chosen One," Izo remarked.

Ace sighed, as he was left none the wiser, but perhaps that was a good thing. Now he could form his own opinion about the man who faced the Dark Lord and lived.

Thatch had been right, the journey was a tough one. The weather wasn't working with them, as it rained heavily every day. Ace felt absolutely miserable, huddled together in the saddle as water streamed down his face. He wasn't allowed to use his powers much, as it would only draw attention to them. Haruta didn't seem to fare any better, but Thatch remained optimistic as always. Soon, they reached mountains they had to cross. Narrow paths lead to the top, and they had to walk in front of the horses because it wasn't safe to ride them. The rain didn't make it any easier, especially not when it turned into snow the higher they came. Izo's horse slipped on the slippery rocks and almost fell down the cliffs.

Finally, they started on their way down, though Izo commented that they weren't there yet. The mountains had been the hardest part, as it was a path one only picked if one was desperate. The long route around them was much safer and preferred. However, that wouldn't lead them to Marco. Once they were back at sea level, the rain finally stopped. Ace couldn't even remember anymore what it was like to be dry. He had tried to dry his clothes with his powers, but because the water that was streaming down, it was no use. They hadn't been able to make a fire because of it, so Ace had served as their personal heater.

Now, however, they could finally relax again and rest for a bit. The mountains hadn't left much room for that, as they had needed all the light they could get to travel. Ace slept for the longest time in days, yet he was still woken up too soon. They still didn't have time to lose.

Ace wasn't pleased. His butt hurt from saddle soreness, and they were almost out of food. Thatch tried to keep the moral up by singing travel songs, but even Izo seemed to be near his breaking point. He looked tired, something Ace had never witnessed before in the ten years that he knew him. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Sure, none of them had objected to making the journey with Ace, but they only went because Ace was the Chosen One and needed to meet this Marco.

They arrived in a forest, which Thatch warned them was full of wild animals. They rode close to each other. Ace sat on his horse tensely, ready to pounce on anything that tried to attack them. Nothing came, however, and Ace started to wonder if the animals might be more afraid of them than they of the animals.

There was some rustling in the bushes, and Ace was immediately on edge. Izo placed a hand on his arm to calm him down, his eyes calculating. His hand was ready on the hilt of his sword, however.

Five men appeared from the bushes. One of them lifted up his hand to indicate they should stop.

"Soldiers of the Dark Lord," Haruta whispered to Ace. "I recognise the uniforms. I don't know why they would be here, though."

Inadvertently, Ace pulled his cloak tighter around himself.

"What's your business here?" one of the men asked.

"Greetings, friends," Thatch said, cheerful as always. "We're merely travellers who got lost."

"Then I suggest you turn around and go back where you came from," the soldier grouched.

"Actually, we'd prefer to go north. The mountains weren't easy to cross, you see." If Thatch was worried about the situation, he gave no sign of it. "So if you don't mind…" He tried to push past the men, but one grabbed the reins of his horse.

"Not so fast. These lands belong to the Dark Lord now, so no one passes!"

Ace wanted to say something, or punch someone in the nose, preferably, but Izo whispered, "Let Thatch do the talking. You shouldn't draw attention to yourself."

Reluctantly, he did as he was asked.

"The Dark Lord wouldn't have interest in these lands," Thatch said. "Why would he? No one lives here. They're just wastelands. So I can only assume you did something to anger him – not as much to have it cost your life, but enough to get yourself banished. So now, you're nothing more than ordinary citizens. Have a nice day." He gestured for Izo, Ace, and Haruta to go past him.

Ace's heart was beating loudly in his chest as he averted his eyes. Not draw any attention, Izo had said, but Ace felt like everything he did was screaming 'I'm the Chosen One!' That wasn't true, of course, but he couldn't help the feeling of dread that he felt. Something was about to go terribly wrong…

He was right. A sudden gush of wind lifted up his cloak, only for a second, but it was enough for one of the soldiers to see his back.

"That mark!" he exclaimed. "That's the Chosen One!"

"If we capture him, we'll be in the Dark Lord's good graces again!" another one called.

Without hesitation, Thatch ran the soldier closest to him through with his sword. "Run!" he called over his shoulder.

Haruta grabbed Ace's reins and started to drag him away.

"Wait! We can't leave Thatch! I can help!" Ace called, trying to gain control over his horse again. He looked over his shoulder at the fight that had broken loose.

The cry the dying soldier had let out warned their reinforcements. Thatch was trying his best to fight them off, but he was in the minority.

"Go! Haruta, get Ace to Marco at all costs!" Izo called. He had his sword drawn as well and came to Thatch's aid. They couldn't let the soldiers get to Ace.

Haruta turned around in his saddle as his and Ace's horse rode on, shooting several arrows quickly in a row. One hit its target in the leg, preventing him from following them.

"Come on!" Haruta shouted and spurred on his horse some more. Ace had no choice but to follow along.

Once they had left the forest and the noise of the fight behind, Ace looked angrily at Haruta. "How could you do that? They're your brothers and you just abandoned them! I could have helped! I could–" Any words he had wanted to say more died on his tongue when he saw Haruta's face. Haruta was pale. The look on his face was determined, but Ace could see tears in his eyes.

"Our priority is keeping you safe. Thatch and Izo knew something like this could happen when they accompanied you," Haruta said softly and sniffled.

"I don't want people to die for my sake," Ace said almost inaudibly.

"If you die, all hope is lost." Haruta looked him straight in the eye. "They'll be fine. They're good fighters," he said determinedly. Wiping his tears, he looked at Ace and laughed. Ace couldn't help but smile back. He was still worried of course, but Haruta's confidence in his brothers was reassuring.

They rode on at high speed, until they reached a fast-flowing river. The water foamed as it rushed down the rocks, taking everything in its path with it. Ace gulped at the sight. "Have I ever told you that I can't swim?" he asked, panicking.

"Don't worry about it," Haruta said. "Come." He led his horse into the water.

"How can I not worry? Are you crazy? You just said I shouldn't die!" Ace called over the sound of the swirling water.

Haruta held out his hand. "Trust me."

Gulping, Ace took his hand and closed his eyes. His horse wasn't as reluctant to go into the potentially fatal river as he would have expected. Moreover, he would have expected to get at least his feet wet. Nothing came, however.

"You can open your eyes now."

Carefully, Ace did as Haruta said, peeking through his eyelids. His eyes opened wide. They were standing in a meadow, filled with flowers. Birds were chirping all around them and butterflies flew from flower to flower.

Ace turned around in his saddle to the monstrous river they were supposed to have crossed. A small stream ran as a silver line through the landscape. His mouth fell open. "But… How?" he stammered.

"As Thatch said, this is a safe haven," Haruta explained. "Only the pure-hearted can enter. Others will drown in the river."

"It's enchanted?" Ace asked disbelievingly.

Haruta nodded. "I think it's blessed by the goddess, but it's also possible a witch did this. In any case, I'm glad it worked."

"What do you mean, 'I'm glad it worked'?" Ace exclaimed. "You weren't sure?"

Haruta shrugged. "I told you, I never met Marco before. I only knew what he told me. So, no, I wasn't sure. I mean, you're the Chosen One, you should be able to pass, but I didn't know for sure if I qualified as pure hearted."

Ace stared at him for a moment. "Thank you," he finally said. "You risked your life for me."

Haruta shot him a grin. "Don't mention it. Come on, it's not far anymore."

Ace followed him, and within the quarter of an hour they saw a small house appearing on the horizon. It was made of wood, big enough to house one person comfortably. Haruta dismounted and waited until Ace had done the same. He tied the reins of the horses to a tree and knocked on the door.

Ace's heart was beating fast in excitement. Finally, he would see Marco! He wasn't sure what to expect, but a muscly warrior was the least he should see, right?

The door opened and a blond man in his thirties appeared. He looked a bit sleepy with his droopy eyes, which were the most beautiful blue colour Ace had ever seen. Marco, if this was in fact him, did something odd to him.

Marco seemed surprised to see them and he seemed to wait for either of them to say something.

Haruta was the first to speak. "Marco?" he asked.

Suddenly, Marco's eyes widened. "Haruta?" he asked.

When Haruta's face lit up and he nodded, Marco wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "It's so great to finally see you," he said softly.

Ace felt a stab of jealousy at their affection, though he didn't know why. Maybe because he was feeling left out.

When they finally let go of each other, Haruta turned to Ace. "Marco, meet the new Chosen One, Ace."

For the first time, Marco seemed to notice him. As his eyes flicked towards Ace, Ace's stomach did a backflip, and he gulped. He managed to wave awkwardly and flash Marco a sheepish grin. Marco's eyebrow rose, and Ace wanted to smack his forehead. He barely knew Marco a minute, and he had already made a fool of himself.

Fortunately, Marco turned his attention back to Haruta. "Please, come in." He led them inside.

Ace looked around. The furniture was made of wood, like the walls. There was a table with two chairs in the corner and a small kitchen with a burning fire. A door led to a separate bedroom, probably. It was cosy, like the house he had shared with his mom, and Ace didn't mind that this would be his home for the next three months.

Marco gestured them to sit down. "I'll make some tea." He started to rummage about in the kitchen.

Ace couldn't help but stare at his movements. He felt sweaty, his heart was racing and his stomach kept doing backflips whenever Marco looked at him. He wondered what was wrong with him.

Haruta kicked him under the table, and when Ace looked at him, he flashed him a knowing grin. Embarrassedly, he started at the table top.

Marco placed a teapot and a plate with bread and cheese in front of them on the table. Ace hadn't realised how hungry he was and started to scarf down the food, until he realised Marco was looking at him. He slowed down, actually chewing his food properly for the first time in his life. Hatura let out a snort, and this time, Ace kicked him.

"Did you come here by yourself?" Marco asked. "The route is dangerous."

Haruta's eyes turned sad, and Ace's hand stilled halfway to his mouth. "Thatch and Izo accompanied us," Haruta said. "But then we were attacked, and they stayed behind. I should go back to find them, now that Ace is safely here."

"Eat something first," Marco said, and Ace hastily put back the last piece of bread he just snatched.

Haruta only stayed for one cup of tea, before he decided to go back. He promised he would bring news if he found anything out, but Ace still wasn't happy to see him go. Marco's mouth was pulled into a thin line, indicating he felt the same, but he didn't comment. Along with Ace, he sent Haruta off.

Once Haruta had disappeared from sight, Marco sighed and went back inside. Ace followed him. Instead of sitting down, though, Marco started to rummage about.

"I know you're here because I have to train you," Marco said, "but chances are that Thatch or Izo is hurt when they arrive."

"Is there something I can do?" Ace asked.

"Tell me about the village."

Ace was taken aback a little, but he did as he was asked. He told about Pops, Namur, Rakuyo and all the others. Marco kept working, preparing mixtures of herbs and bandages, but Ace could see his lips curl into a smile at hearing about them all.

"I'm glad to hear they're doing well," he said when Ace was finished talking.

"Oh, that reminds me…" Ace rummaged through his bag and fished out a letter Pops had given him for Marco. It made him sad when he realised he was the one entrusted with it, because he was the only one that had to reach Marco no matter what. He gave Marco the thick envelope.

Marco smiled as he took it, causing Ace's stomach to do flip-flops again. He caressed the paper lovingly, before placing it on a shelf.

The sun was starting to set when Ace couldn't take the waiting anymore. Marco kept preparing things for if Haruta returned with Thatch and Izo, but Ace could do nothing but pace up and down. Instead, he decided to wait outside. He was staring in the direction where he and Haruta had come from.

"They'll come," Marco's voice suddenly sounded behind him.

Ace turned around. "I hope so," he said softly. He swallowed harshly. "I… I already lost too many people," he whispered. "I can't lose them too. I can't…"

He hadn't expected Marco to pull him close, but he was glad he did. He buried his face in the crook of Marco's neck, uncaring he barely knew him for an afternoon. He didn't cry, but his body as trembling all over.

Suddenly, the clatter of hoofs approached, and Ace whipped around. Two horses appeared on the horizon, which was more than Ace had expected, but less than he had hoped. However, upon closer inspection, he saw someone lying behind the horseman of the second horse. His heart beating loudly in excitement, he started to run towards them.

Haruta slowed down his horse and stopped next to Ace, grinning tiredly. "I'm okay," he said before Ace could open his mouth. "We're all alive."

Ace sighed in relief at that confirmation and he turned to Izo. He was looking very pale, but managed a smile, even if it didn't reach his eyes. "Haruta came just in time. I wouldn't have made it back here without him."

Ace noticed a large gash in his upper leg. Thatch was lying unconscious behind him. There was a bandage on his back, blood soaked through. Ace took in a sharp breath.

They reached Marco, who helped Izo from his horse while Haruta and Ace took Thatch. They brought them inside the house, where Marco had prepared his bedroom for something like this. Thatch was placed on the bed on his stomach, so Marco could refresh the bandage, and Izo on a mattress next to him. After that, Marco sent Ace and Haruta out of the room.

"But I can help," Ace protested.

Marco raised his eyebrow. "Do you know anything about medicine?"

Ace opened his mouth to reply, but then realised that putting on a band-aid and pressing a kiss on it, like his mom had done when he had hurt himself when he was a child, probably didn't count.

"Come on, Ace. Marco knows what he is doing," Haruta said.

They took a seat in the living room. Haruta looked exhausted, so Ace was reluctant to ask what had happened, but he really wanted to know. Fortunately, Haruta seemed to realise that as well, as he started to talk. "Izo exaggerated a bit when he said I came just in time. They had already defeated the soldiers. Thatch was stabbed in the back when he was fighting one, but Izo quickly took care of the soldiers who were left. Or so he told me. When I arrived, they were both collapsed on the ground. I helped Izo, who was still conscious, put a bandage on Thatch's and his wound and to get them on Izo's horse. Thatch's horse had fled and neither of us had the energy to look for it."

Ace had listened in silence. When Haruta was done, he placed a hand on his arm. "Thank you for bringing them back," he said and bowed his head.

Despite everything, Haruta laughed.

Ace got up and grabbed some food from the kitchen, before putting the kettle on. He placed the food in front of Haruta. Marco probably wouldn't mind. After all, this would be Ace's home for the next few months.

Marco exited the bedroom at that moment, looking pleased at the water in the kettle. "Good, I was about to boil some myself."

"How are they?" Ace asked.

"Both have lost a lot of blood, Thatch nearly fatally. However, with some care, they'll both make it." Marco looked around the kitchen until he had found a plate, on which he started placing bread and cheese.

"Is that for Izo?" Ace asked. When Marco nodded, he continued, "Can I take it to him?"

Marco handed him the plate.

Ace knocked softly on the door of the bedroom before opening it. Izo was lying with his eyes close, and Ace was about to leave, when he opened them and sat up. "Well, well. The Chosen is honouring me with a visit," he said with a smile.

"You almost died," Ace said. It came out more accusingly than he had intended.

Izo tsk'ed and shook his head. "It's just a flesh wound, Ace. Nothing to worry about."

"That's not what Marco said."

"Marco is a worrier, like you. Thatch is the one you should be concerned about."

"I'm worried about you both." Ace handed him the plate. "I almost lost you, you know," he said almost inaudibly.

Izo's expression changed. "Oh, honey." He patted on the mattress beside him. "It wouldn't have come to that. We're tough."

"Yet you're prepared to lay your life on the line for me," Ace said.

"For peace, yes, I am. But that doesn't mean I'll go down without a fight." Izo smiled as he started eating. "So, what do you think of Marco?" he changed the subject. There was an unsettling smirk on his face, but he couldn't possibly know…?

"H-he seems nice," Ace said, trying to keep his face neutral. "He cares a lot about you all, in any case."

Izo hummed. "He'll start to care about you too soon enough. Just wait until your training starts."

* * *

Someone shook his shoulder, and Ace turned to his side. "Five more minutes, mom," he muttered.

A chuckle sounded, way deeper than his mother's would have, and Ace's eyes snapped open. How did he keep managing to make an ass out of himself in front of Marco?

He sat up and forced himself to look at Marco. Marco gestured him to be quiet and to follow him outside. Ace looked around and saw that Haruta was still sleeping on the couch in the living room. The door to the bedroom, where Thatch and Izo still were, was closed.

Outside, Marco handed him some bread. As Ace was scarfing it down, he started to explain. "We don't have much time before the attack of the Dark Lord, and we already lost yesterday. So, I want you to show me what you can do, so we can work from there."

"No one has been able to explain to me why you would be such a good trainer." Ace crossed his arms before his chest. "Aside from the fact that you survived meeting the Dark Lord."

"You'll find out soon enough," Marco said, emphasising his words with a cocky tilt of his head. "Come at me!"

"Please, I'm the Chosen One. I could crush you with my thumb," Ace scoffed. It wasn't true, of course, but still, he had been training his powers for ten years. He could handle one man.

Marco leaned down and scooped up some pebbles, throwing one at Ace. It hit him in the chest.

"Oi!" he exclaimed indignantly, rubbing the sore spot. "That hurt!"

Marco threw another pebble, and Ace could move away just in time.

"Stop that!" he called.

"Do you think the Dark Lord is going to throw pebbles at you when you stand face to face with him?" Marco asked. "Attack me!"

Angrily, Ace threw a punch forward as a column of fire left it. He immediately regretted losing his temper. The last time he didn't control his power, he had almost burned down the hut where he and his mom lived.

However, Marco danced out of the way, just in time, his eyes shining with glee and excitement. "Good, good!" he said. "More! Show me your fire!"

There was something about the idea of going all out that made Ace grin. Somehow, he knew Marco would be able to dodge anything he threw at him. He gave Marco everything he got, yet Marco managed to break his defence and kick him in the chest. Ace fell on the ground with a loud thud. Groaning, he rose, looking straight in Marco's grinning face. He couldn't help but grin back.

Their brawl continued, Marco giving as good as he got, despite not having any powers like Ace did. He managed to dodge all the flames Ace sent his way. Maybe Ace could learn something from him after all.

They ended up standing close to each other, Marco holding Ace at his arms, their noses only barely apart, when the door of the house opened. Ace whipped around.

Haruta grinned. "Don't stop on my account."

Ace looked at Marco, who shrugged.

"I should change Thatch's and Izo's bandages." He headed inside.

Ace sighed, when he caught Haruta smirking at him. "What?"

"You like him."

"What?!" Ace couldn't help that his voice broke. "No, I don't."

Haruta hummed in a way that indicated he didn't believe Ace. "I know what I saw today. And yesterday."

Realisation hit Ace hard. Haruta was referring to Marco hugging him, no doubt. Funnily enough, Ace had been too upset to enjoy the hug properly. And today he had been too focused on fighting to realise he was touching Marco in the process. However, Marco would be training him for nearly three months, so a lot of touching would happen. He couldn't stop the grin that was creeping up his face.

Haruta rolled his eyes, but then his face turned serious. "Ace, I'm heading back to Moby Dick today."

"What? Why?" Ace asked. It was a stupid question, because he knew why, but he couldn't help asking anyway.

Haruta sighed. "Pops and the others need to know you have arrived safely, that we're all alive. Izo is wounded and Thatch… He doesn't seem to have woken up yet."

"Can't you wait until Izo's better and go with him?"

"Izo won't leave Thatch until he's well again. Besides, what would I even do here? You need to train with Marco. I'm of much more use back at the village, where I can help prepare for the war."

 _War_. Ace knew what they have been preparing for, but to hear it so bluntly sent shivers down his spine. "Isn't it dangerous to go alone?" he asked.

"Less dangerous than with you," Haruta said cheerfully. "After all, this time I won't have the Chosen with me, so I won't be a target." He placed a hand on Ace's shoulder. "It'll be okay, I promise."

That afternoon, Haruta made ready to leave. Marco had already known about it, as he had packed Haruta food and water for on the road. Ace helped Izo out of the bedroom so he could properly say goodbye. Thatch still hadn't woken up.

"How will we know you arrived safely in the village?" Ace asked.

"Don't worry, Pops will send someone if I don't make it back," Haruta said cheerily.

That didn't make Ace feel better at all, but he decided to remain silent.

"Goodbye, honey. I'm sorry I can't come with you," Izo said as he embraced Haruta.

"That's okay. You'll follow me once you and Thatch are better." Haruta mounted his horse. "Well, see ya," he said before spurring on his horse.

Along with Izo and Marco, Ace watched him disappear in the distance.

* * *

On the third day, Thatch finally woke up, signalled by Izo's squeal from the room. When Ace and Marco arrived, Izo was kissing Thatch's face all over, and they had to pull him off.

"Wha… What happened?" Thatch asked.

"You've been unconscious for three days," Izo said accusingly.

"Really? I'm sorry… Marco!" he suddenly exclaimed when he saw Marco standing. His whole face lit up.

Marco smiled back. "Long time no see."

"Too long. You should have come back to the village a long time ago."

The mood in the room dampened, and Ace hastily changed the subject. "We made it to Marco. He has already started training me."

Thatch's face brightened again. "That's good news!"

"I'll go make some food," Marco muttered and left the room.

Izo sighed. "You could have played nice, you know." He gently slapped Thatch's shoulder.

Thatch huffed.

"Why did Marco leave?" Ace asked softly. "Pops said he blamed himself for my father's death, but…"

Izo shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it isn't our place to tell his story."

Ace didn't press, but did resolve to ask Marco about it. Maybe not right away, though, but once they got to know each other better.

Over the next few days, Thatch regained his strength and his wounds started to heal. However, despite the fact that Ace was happy he was awake, it did mean that Ace didn't have any time alone with Marco anymore – and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not. In the first two days, Izo had been there, and the only time Ace did spend with Marco was during the training. He had been too beat afterwards to ask him any questions. Now, Izo and Thatch watched their sparring and training sessions, giving annoying comments.

On the day that Thatch woke up, Izo had made Ace take him outside, so that Marco and Thatch could talk. Apparently, the two had been very good friends before Marco left, and Thatch seemed to reproach Marco with never coming back. Their talk had lifted the mood a little, though Ace couldn't worm out of Thatch what it exactly had been about. Izo again claimed it wasn't his place to tell.

The weird feeling Ace had about Marco didn't go away. In fact, it kept growing stronger the more Ace got to know him. Marco wasn't just handsome – though he really, really was – he was kind and funny too. Ace would like to talk with someone about his feelings. Back in the village, that person would probably be his mom, though he knew she would embarrass him by being proud or telling him he grew up so fast. Here, Izo was the next best thing, but Ace wasn't sure if he would survive his smugness. Besides, in the small area they lived, chances were that Marco would find out, and Ace knew for sure he wouldn't survive that embarrassment.

Ace desperately wanted to know more about Marco, but it never seemed the right time to ask. He knew there was something in Marco's past, a secret they all knew but Ace. It annoyed the hell out of him, but he could respect that Marco needed to tell him on his own time.

He did, however, force himself to ask about the protection spell that seemed to lie on the land surrounding Marco's house. "Haruta thought it might be the goddess herself who blessed them," he explained.

Marco shook his head. "I wish that was the case. A long time ago, several powerful witches and mages came together to protect the land against the Dark Lord. Over time, that area kept getting smaller. Now it's only about four miles in diameter, and people don't know about it anymore. I'm not even sure the Dark Lord himself remembers. Or maybe there are just very few pure-hearted people left. But it's safe here."

"Then, are you the only one living here?" Ace asked. He hadn't seen any sign of life aside from Marco and wild animals. However, there had to be a village nearby, because Marco always had enough food in the house.

"I am. However, there is a village about half a day's travel away, outside of the barrier."

"How did you find out about this place then?" he pressed.

Marco looked away. "I needed to… disappear. The Dark Lord can't know I'm alive. Whitey told me about this place, where I would be safe."

"Why did you need to disappear?" Ace asked. He knew he was on a slippery slope, but he needed to know. "Why would the Dark Lord care about you so much?"

"Patience, Ace," Izo meddled in the conversation. "He'll tell you on his own time."

"But…" Ace started, but the sad look on Marco's face made him shut up.

After ten days, Thatch was recovered enough to think about travelling again. Ace wasn't sure how to feel. One the one hand, he was excited about being alone with Marco, but on the other, he was nervous about that same thing. Besides, he would miss Thatch and Izo, but they left for the same reason Haruta had. They couldn't do much here aside from encouraging Ace, so they would be much more useful back at the village.

They had an emotional goodbye, and Ace hugged them both tightly. "Don't get in another fight, okay?" he asked. "And let me know when you're back." Haruta had sent them a carrier pigeon that he had arrived safely.

"We will. And you behave, right, honey?" Izo took his face between his hands. "Be nice to Marco." The latter he said with a wink. Ace couldn't help his cheeks flushing.

"J-just tell my mom I said hi."

"Of course. She'll be happy to know you're in good hands." Thatch winked as well.

"Shouldn't you be off?" Ace asked, who was starting to get annoyed about the innuendos, and pushed Thatch towards the horse.

Thatch laughed and climbed on the back of Izo's horse, since his own was missing.

"Are you okay like that all the way?" Marco asked.

"Are you kidding?" Thatch wrapped his arms around Izo. "I'm _very_ comfortable." He waggled his eyebrows until Izo elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't get any ideas." He then turned around. "Marco, be nice to Ace. We'll see you in about two months, okay?"

Ace watched them until they had disappeared from sight, sighing. He missed them already. While he looked forward to being alone with Marco, he missed the village and his mom. He didn't want to admit it, but he felt a little homesick. Instead, he said, "They're cute together, aren't they?"

Marco hummed in agreement. "I've heard they got together, but it's nice to finally see it. It was pretty obvious from the start that what they had was special. I'm glad they realised that themselves as well." Suddenly, his eyes turned sad. "Though, I'm afraid my leaving might have accelerated the process…"

To take his mind off his own past, Ace decided to change the subject. "You know," he said, "Thatch used to live with us in the village. He did odd jobs for my mom and me. He was there for as long as I can remember. I used to hope that something would happen between him and my mom."

Marco let out a laugh, proving Ace's diversion to be successful. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't know about Izo then, of course. Or realised their age difference." Ace had barely spoken the words, or he wished he could take them back. The age difference between Thatch and his mother was less than between himself and Marco. What if Marco thought that he wasn't okay with that?!

Fortunately for him, Marco said, "Age shouldn't stand in the way of love, as long as everyone is old enough to consent."

Inwardly, Ace sighed in relief, even though that didn't necessarily mean Marco liked him too. Just that he may not be opposed to it because of their age difference. "That's true," he said casually, "but still, Thatch has Izo, and I don't think my mom is looking for a new husband. Having friends was enough for her, especially Rayleigh, who was my dad's best friend. Well, until…" He swallowed thickly. It had been his intention to lighten the mood, not darken it, yet that was exactly what he had done. He shouldn't have brought up his old village that was destroyed by the Dark Lord.

Marco placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we have much to do today." For once, Ace was thankful he could train.

As always, Marco worked Ace to death, making him exhaust his powers until he couldn't go on anymore. Marco was a good teacher, however. He praised Ace when he did well and encouraged him when he could do better. Ace knew they didn't have much time, but he wondered if he actually would get better soon enough. Marco ensure him that he could defeat the Dark Lord, but Ace wasn't so sure.

He took a nap before dinner, while Marco was cooking. He only woke up when Marco shook his shoulder. They ate in relative silence. Ace was too tired to even think. He wondered if he would survive Marco's training if things continued this way. He managed to help do the dishes, before collapsing on the couch. Marco brought him a cup of tea, which he accepted gratefully.

Marco sat down next to him. "You're tired." It wasn't even a question.

Ace groaned. "How could I not be? Why aren't you?"

"Because I let you do all the work." Marco grinned at him, and Ace couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, you drew the long straw in this." He stared at his tea. "Can I ask you something?" When Marco hummed, he continued, "Why is it that you know so much about my powers? I mean, I get that you've been sending letters to the village and all, but still. It's like you've seen it before. Did you know the previous Chosen or something?"

Marco's face fell, and he sighed deeply. "I suppose I should have told you before." He rose from his seat and started taking off his shirt.

Ace felt a strange mixture of arousal and confusion. However, his excitement about seeing Marco's abs disappeared when he saw the mark decorating Marco's chest. It was large and shaped like a flame, like the one Ace had on his. The only difference was that Marco's mark wasn't reddish in colour, but blue.

"But… that's not possible," Ace stammered. "Is this some kind of a joke?!"

Marco sighed again and sat down. "I assure you, it's not. Believe me, I've been wracking my brain about this ever since I heard the news that you were born."

"But…" Ace said. "I'm the Chosen, right? The Chosen _One_."

"It doesn't make sense," Marco agreed. He rubbed his face with his hands. "I was supposed to die in the fight with the Dark Lord, but I didn't, thanks to your father. Yet a new Chosen was born."

"So, what? Did the goddess think you were dead so she made me the Chosen?" Ace asked confusedly. He didn't think Marco was trying to mess with him. He didn't seem the type. But still, nothing about this made sense. It did explain what his mother had told him, though. That Marco should have died. He should have, because why else would there be a new Chosen? Ace definitely had special powers.

"I honestly don't know." Marco sighed again. "But it's not as simple as it looks. It is true I used to be the Chosen One. Or still am, I'm not sure. I was young and foolish when I tried to fight the Dark Lord, arrogant even. Despite the fact that countless of Chosen before me had failed the task, I thought I could do it. Everyone around me tried to stop me, but I went anyway. Your father went with me, with his army. When I was face to face with the Dark Lord, I realised how foolish I had been, that I wasn't ready at all. Before I knew it, darkness surrounded me. I don't remember much after that, except that when I woke up, I was with Pops. Apparently, your father had managed to get me out of the darkness. But something had changed. My powers had. I still have my fire, just not like you know it."

Ace had listened to the story in silence, as it brought more questions than answers. If Marco still had his powers, then why was there need for a new Chosen? Why was Ace alive?

Marco held out his hand, and a flame sprang up. Ace's eyes widened. It was similar to his fire, yet so different. It wasn't red in colour, but like the mark on Marco's back, it was blue.

Instinctively, Ace reached out and let his own flames intertwine with Marco's. The two colours mixed beautifully, and Ace knew Marco was just as fascinated about it as he was. Fire had never hurt Ace, yet Marco's flames felt different than his own. Warm, comforting. Ace could watch them forever.

Finally, the flames died out, and Ace blinked as if he just woke up. "That was so pretty," he said, his voice hoarsely.

Marco nodded, apparently too perplexed to speak. Then he took Ace's hand. "You are the Chosen, Ace, nothing can change that. I don't know why I still have powers, but perhaps it is to teach you how to use yours. I have never stopped training and developing them, so there is much I can show you."

"Do you really think that that's the reason?" Ace asked doubtfully.

Marco shrugged. "What else could it be? No Chosen in history faced the Dark Lord when they were ready, so perhaps I am still here to make sure you are."

"Or to fight the Dark Lord with me," Ace said.

Marco swallowed. "Maybe."

Ace squeezed Marco's hand. "There was something else I wanted to ask you. Everyone always talks about the Dark Lord, but to me, that doesn't mean anything. I know he is cruel and all, but…"

"He was once a man like you and me," Marco said. "Known by the name Marshall Teach. But the god of evil gave him power and eternal life. Thus the goddess of fire created the Chosen."

"I know that, well, except the name. Tell me more."

Marco thought for a second. "He's an ugly bastard."

Ace let out a laugh, before he realised he was still holding Marco's hand. Coughing embarrassedly, he let go. "By the way," he asked, changing the subject, "what did Pops say in his letter?" Marco smiled weirdly at him, so he asked, "What?"

"Nothing. It just makes me happy to hear you call him that," Marco said. "I'm sure it makes him happy as well."

Ace shrugged. "He is the only father I've ever known."

Marco's eyes turned sad.

"I don't blame you for my father's death," Ace said softly as he caressed Marco's hand. "It seems like you needed to survive."

Marco sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Well, in any case, the letter just gave some recent news and what is expected of me. I know the day you arrived would come eventually, I just didn't know it would happen so soon. As you know, we've never lost contact."

They talked all night, yet Ace completely forgot he was tired. Marco asked him all about his life, before he came to live in Moby Dick and after. Of course, he knew the general outline from his correspondence with his family, but he wanted to know Ace's side of the story. Before Ace knew it, he had told him everything, even about Sabo's and Luffy's deaths. In turn, Marco talked about his own past. There wasn't that much to tell after his fight with the Dark Lord, as he had been living on his own ever since, but it was still nice to get to know him better. Marco also happened to know Shanks. Ace had seen him only a few times since the day Shanks had rescued him from his abductors, now ten years ago, but he had grown fond of him. Marco knew him from childhood and told some funny stories.

If Ace hadn't been sure he liked Marco before this night, he was sure after. And for some reason, he had the feeling Marco might feel the same. There were little things, accidental touches that lingered a bit, that warm smile he kept shooting Ace. Of course, it could be only wishful thinking on his part. Because he had never felt this way before, he had no idea how to handle it, so he decided to wait and see. Maybe Marco would let something slip indicating one way or another.

The next day, Marco didn't wake Ace at the crack of dawn for once, but let him sleep in instead. Once Ace had woken up by himself, they ate something, before Marco took Ace to the village nearby. It was nice to be among other people again. Ace had to wonder how Marco had managed to stay isolated for so long, though they did seem to know him a bit in the village. When they got home, Marco let him help him cook and they talked some more.

After having a relaxed day like that, it was even harder to get up early the next day. Marco was merciless as ever, but today, he showed Ace what he could do with his power. Even if his fire didn't burn as hot as Ace's, he could still fight with it. He demonstrated and had Ace repeat it until he could do it flawlessly. Ace was happy about that, since Marco had at least ten years of training behind him, and probably more. Finally, Ace understood why Pops sent him here.

The best thing Marco showed him, in Ace's opinion, was when he used his flames to form wings, which gave him extra momentum when he kicked Ace in the chest, but Ace could only stare up in awe as he slid backwards across the grass.

"That's amazing! Do you think I can do that too?" he asked excitedly when Marco helped him up.

"That's the idea. Try it." Marco took a step back to give him room.

Ace took a deep breath and tried to remember what he had seen Marco do. He had to set both his arms on fire and make them large to give them the wing like form. He jumped in the air as he tried the move, only to fall on his ass.

Marco laughed, though he had the decency to turn it into a cough. "Good," he encouraged Ace. "Try again."

Ace did as he was told, but it didn't go much better the second time than it had the first. He kept trying, until Marco decided to show him again. He spread out his arms and pushed off the ground. Ace thought he finally got it and tried it simultaneously. Of course, he didn't get it and only managed to kick Marco out of the air as well. They landed on the ground with a thud, yet somehow Marco managed to end up on top of Ace.

Ace stared up wide-eyed, just in time for him to see Marco's eyes flick towards his lips. Suddenly, all doubts about Marco's feelings for him disappeared. Marco wanted to kiss him just as badly as the other way around, yet he didn't move. Ace knew he had to give him a sign, the slightest indication that he wanted Marco to kiss him. A tilt of his head would do, but Ace found himself frozen when a thought struck him. Yes, he liked Marco and it was nice to know Marco liked him too, but… was it fair? Ace had to fight the Dark Lord, and there was no guarantee he would come back alive. Maybe giving in to his feelings would only make things more complicated and painful for Marco if he didn't survive. Ace should focus on defeating the Dark Lord first. Kissing Marco would come later.

He looked away.

Marco sighed, in disappointment or resignation, Ace didn't know, and moved off Ace. Marco held out his hand to help him up, which Ace took, but he didn't make eye contact.

"Let's try again tomorrow. I'll go cook now," Marco said and turned around.

Ace watched him walk away, his shoulders slumped. Had he made a mistake? Sighing, he turned around and walked slowly to the river that flowed nearby to wash himself. He threw his clothes carelessly to the ground and waded into the water, uncaring how cold it was.

He liked Marco, and Marco liked him back. It seemed so simple, and perhaps it would be if he wasn't the Chosen. If Marco wasn't the Chosen. Was that the reason Ace liked him? Was it Marco's fire that had drawn him in even before Ace had seen it?

Ace shook his head. He was straying from the subject at hand. Perhaps he needed to talk to Marco, to explain why he hadn't kissed him, despite the fact that he wanted to. Maybe they could try that after the war was over?

Content with that thought, Ace washed himself and climbed out of the water. Thanks to his powers, he dried instantly. Pulling up his pants, Ace made to go back to Marco's house, when the sound of hooves caught his attention. Marco's and his horse were lazily eating grass near the house, so they couldn't be the ones producing the sound.

Ace turned around and saw a rider approaching. Dread filled his chest. He didn't think he had anything to fear from the rider themselves, as they had to be pure of heart – though, that could mean a lot of things, but Ace didn't think they aimed to kill him – but what if something had happened to Pops, or to the village? His mind flashed back to when Foosha was destroyed. He wouldn't be able to handle it if that happened again, if he again lost everyone dear to him.

The horseman came to halt next to Ace and grinned at him as he tipped his top hat. Slowly, the fear that something had happened to Moby Dick drained. Ace didn't know this man, and his posture was hardly one of someone with an urgent message. He was fancily dressed, with blond hair and a scar on his face. Ace didn't know him, yet there was something familiar about him.

Curiously, he walked up to him. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Are you lost?" The man could have wandered into the land accidentally, if he happened to be pure-hearted, and be relieved to finally find a human to talk to.

"I sure hope not," the man replied cheerfully. "I'm looking for Marco."

Ace wasn't sure if that should relieve him or make him suspicious. "I can take you to him," he said, crossing his arms before his chest. "But you'll have to tell me what business you have with him first."

The man dismounted and took the reins of his horse in his hand. Then he said with a sigh, "I'm a little disappointed you still don't recognise me. I mean, I know I've become a lot more handsome, but still." He flashed Ace a grin.

Suddenly, it hit Ace like a pile of bricks and his knees were threatening to buckle. That crooked smirk, that scar… How was that possible? He was supposed to be dead!

"S-s-s-s-sabo?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Marco came out of the house, probably alarmed by the sound of voices. "Ace?" he asked.

Ace, who had thrown his arms around Sabo's neck and was sobbing like a child, looked up from Sabo's shoulder, uncaring he was still blubbering. "I-it's Sabo," he managed to bring out.

Marco just nodded and gestured to the house. Ace let go of Sabo to take a deep breath. While Sabo made his way over to Marco with his horse, Ace hastily washed his face in the river and tried to get himself together. After that, he hurried to the house. Marco was busy unsaddling Sabo's horse. Sabo was undoubtedly already inside. When Ace passed Marco, Marco looked up for a second, but Ace didn't dare to make eye contact.

Inside, Sabo was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of stew. Ace sat down next to him and poked his cheek.

Sabo slapped his hand away. "Quit it!" Ace didn't and started to poke at the scar around Sabo's left eye. Again, Sabo batted it away. "Will you knock it off? I'm trying to eat."

"How do I know you're the real Sabo?" Ace asked. "You should be dead." Now that the initial shock had worn off, he could think clear again. Though, if this Sabo was an imposter, would he still be pure-hearted? Better not to risk it.

"Well, I'm not a ghost, as you could just feel for yourself," Sabo said and took another bite. "And the scar is real."

Ace stared long and hard at him. "How did you get it?" he asked eventually.

Sabo looked up from his meal and straight into Ace's eyes. "Because we went into a factory, which we shouldn't have done. It exploded and some rubble hit me in the eye."

"What did Luffy do after the explosion?"

"You mean when he stabbed himself in the cheek to get a scar too?" Sabo slurped casually from his stew.

Ace leaned back in his chair and thought for a while. Sabo hadn't gotten a question wrong yet, but those were events on the same day. Time to spice things up. "What did Luffy do when we found that weird looking bug?"

"He ate it."

"What's my favourite food?" Ace asked right away, trying to catch Sabo off guard.

Sabo looked at him deadpanned. "You eat anything. You'd even eat that bug, only you'd have the decency to cook it first."

That was such a Sabo reply, all doubts disappeared immediately from Ace's mind. He wrapped his arms around Sabo's neck, uncaring that he was still trying to eat. "It's really you!" Then he released him when a thought struck him. "Wait… Does that mean Luffy's still alive as well?" Sabo's grin was answer enough, and Ace had trouble trying to hold back his tears. "What about the rest of the village?" he asked hoarsely. When Sabo didn't reply right away because he was busy chewing, Ace grabbed his shirt and shook him. "Come on, man, talk!"

Marco came inside. He placed a bowl of stew in front of Ace, along with a piece of bread, and offered Sabo seconds, which he gratefully accepted. He took another bite while Ace was threatening to burst with curiosity, but finally, he started to talk.

"After you had left the village, Lu and I wanted to know why so we listened in on a meeting Rayleigh had called together. It didn't take us long to figure out you were the Chosen One."

"Wait," Ace interrupted him indignantly, "that means you knew before I did!"

"Do you want to hear the story or not?" When Ace nodded obediently, Sabo continued, "Rayleigh had anticipated an attack, so he was busy preparing something. I only understood later what. Anyway, Lu and I decided to make our own plan to save the village. On the day of the attack, we drew marks on each other's backs, like the one you have. I'd thought up a neat trick to make the soldiers think we were the Chosen. Lu and I each ran in a different direction, hoping that the soldiers would just come after us. It didn't go according to plan. The village was destroyed anyway, and I was captured." Sabo sighed.

"What about Lu?" Ace's voice was barely above a whisper.

Sabo smirked. "What do you think? It's Luffy. He managed to get away scot-free."

Ace sighed in relief. Sabo's story was a frustrating one, because he wanted to know everyone's side right away. "So what happened then?" he asked impatiently.

"I got dragged to the castle of the Dark Lord, that's what," Sabo said. "The soldiers weren't completely convinced I was the Chosen because… Well, you know Lu's drawings. But hey, no one had ever seen the real mark, and the one on my back did look like a flame from a distance and with a little imagination. Anyway, they took me to the Dark Lord's castle and threw me in prison. I couldn't do the trick again that I had used to convince the soldiers I was the Chosen, so I couldn't fool the Dark Lord."

"How did you get out?" Ace asked, wiggling in his chair from the suspense. It was the first time in his life he had to be reminded to eat.

"Someone from the outside had infiltrated the castle. He is the leader of the Revolutionaries. His name is Dragon." Sabo sounded almost proud.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Suddenly, Ace's eyes widened. "Wait, isn't that–"

"Luffy's dad? Yeah." Sabo grinned. "He managed to smuggle me out and made me part of his team."

"So what about Lu? And the village?" Ace pressed.

Sabo gestured he had to be patient. "I'm getting to that. Mind you, at that point, I thought the village was destroyed, like you. I still had hope Lu was okay, though, so after a couple of years, when I was old enough, I started looking for him. It was then that I encountered Rayleigh."

"He's alive too?" Ace called out in relief, and even Marco's eyes widened slightly. He had taken a seat at the table as well.

Sabo nodded. "Yeah. Well, he didn't recognise me at first, nor did he remember his marriage to Shakky."

Ace looked confused. "But how–" He stopped talking when Sabo raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't understand it either. Once I started telling about Foosha and everything, it all seemed to come back to him. It turned out that he had placed a spell on the village when the soldiers came. It replaced all the villagers with dummies that ran around screaming like the real people, but disappeared once they were buried. It made it seem like the whole village was slaughtered. The real villagers were scattered around the world, but the price for their lives was to lose their memories. It didn't have effect on me or Luffy, because we were outside the perimeter."

"So… You mean, everyone is alive?" Ace asked.

Sabo shrugged. "Everyone who hasn't died in the past ten years for other reasons, yeah. Once Rayleigh had his memory back and explained everything to me, we started looking for others. We found several of them, including Shakky and Gramps."

Ace nodded, fighting his tears once again. He usually didn't cry this much, but the fact that everyone was okay was a little overwhelming. He felt someone touch his hand, but Marco immediately retreated his hand again.

"So what about Lu then?" Ace asked Sabo.

"Eventually, I left Rayleigh to look for him. Rayleigh had assured me you were safe, so I looked for Lu first. I only found him recently."

"What does he look like?"

"Pretty much the same, just taller." Still, Sabo grinned like a proud older brother. "He has come a long way. You should see his friends, Ace. He always had a knack for attracting strange types."

"Do you include yourself in that?" Ace asked teasingly.

"You and me both." Sabo elbowed him in the ribs.

Ace laughed, but soon his face turned serious again. "So, how did you find me?"

Sabo sighed and played with his spoon. "That wasn't easy, I can tell you that. Ray had only given me an approximate of where the village was, and when we got there, there was no one there. Eventually, we ran into Shanks, who showed us the way."

"You met Shanks?" Ace asked, perking up.

"I did. Luffy's taken quite a liking to him. Anyway, he brought us to Moby Dick – which, might I add, was at the spot we had checked at least three times. But when we arrived there, you had already left. It was good to see Thatch and your mom again, though."

Ace could imagine how his mother would have reacted upon seeing Sabo and Luffy, and it included crushing hugs and wet kisses. He was glad he hadn't undergone that ordeal in a while.

Sabo grinned as if he had read Ace's mind. "Yeah, it was that bad. Well, after your mom had given us a lecture or two, they brought us to Whitebeard. He finally told us where you really where, and why."

"So you came here," Ace concluded. "Why don't take Lu, though?"

"You know Lu. He can't focus on something for long. The journey here would have taken twice as long because he'd get distracted. Or hungry. I figured it would be faster to go alone and take you back with me." Sabo looked up from his spoon and into Ace's eyes.

"I can't." Ace looked away. "You said Pops explained why I was here. I need to train."

"I get that, but don't you wanna see Lu? Everyone is going to gather at Moby Dick. Rayleigh, Jinbei, Shanks… Do you really only want to see them when you go to war?" Sabo's eyes pierced into his. "You thought they were all dead, but they aren't. That's no guarantee after the war, though."

Ace nodded. He chanced a glance at Marco, who hadn't said a word the whole conversation. Now, he got up and walked outside. Ace sighed and looked at the table.

Sabo placed a hand on his arm. "Just think about it. Right now, though, I'm beat. I've ridden for like two days straight. Tomorrow I wanna see what you can do."

Ace grinned at him. He looked forward to sparring with Sabo once again, and couldn't help but wonder if Luffy would finally be able to beat him. He hoped not, because if Luffy could do that, the Dark Lord could probably too.

He showed Sabo to the couch and got the mattress out that he slept on himself. However, despite the intense training he had today, he couldn't fall asleep. Too much had happened, and his brain worked overtime. First, he had almost kissed Marco. His cheeks still flushed when he remembered how he had been lying underneath Marco's body, pressed together… And then right after, Sabo waltzed back into his life like he hadn't been absent for ten years. Apparently, no one whom he thought was dead actually was. Even Luffy was still okay.

Ace tossed and turned until he couldn't take it anymore. He still hadn't heard Marco come back inside, so he decided to talk to him. He found him lying in the grass, looking up at the stars. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," Marco said and sat up.

Ace sat down next to me, and they fell silent. Finally, Ace sighed and said with a chuckle, "This wasn't how I'd imagined today to go."

"It's not every day that your best friend comes back from the dead," Marco agreed and smiled, "and brings a whole village with him."

Ace grinned.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?" Marco asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Ace admitted. "On the one hand, I haven't seen these people for ten years. What's two more months? But on the other… Now that I know they're alive, I really want to see them."

"I understand," Marco said.

"Come with us."

Marco looked up, frowning. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Ace asked. "The Dark Lord won't be looking for you anymore. He knows about me and there is no reason for him to think that the cycle has changed. Besides, I've been safe in Moby Dick for ten years. So you don't have to be afraid."

Marco scoffed. "I don't fear him. I haven't for a long time."

"So, you're afraid of your family?"

Marco froze.

"I know you've been away from home a long time," Ace continued. "Too long, in my opinion. But everyone would be happy to see you."

Marco remained silent.

"You saw Thatch. He thinks you've been away too long as well." Ace placed a hand on Marco's arm. "He loves you. Everyone loves you. I l… need you for my training," his tone softened, "but I care a lot about you too."

Marco looked up.

"You're doing no one a favour by staying here," Ace concluded, "and certainly not yourself." He squeezed Marco's arm. "Please, come with us."

Marco sighed. "I'll think about it."

Ace's lips curled into a smile. "Thank you." He rose. "Are you coming as well?"

"In a bit."

Ace nodded and went inside. As soon as his head hit his pillow, he fell asleep. He didn't even hear Marco coming inside.

* * *

The next morning, Sabo made good on his offer and sparred a long time with Ace. He still fought with a pipe, like he had when they were kids, only now the pipe was of a more appropriate length. Marco watched them and gave them some pointers. Ace was happy he didn't seem so down like he had last night anymore.

When he and Sabo took a little break while Marco was preparing lunch, Sabo asked, "Have you decided yet?"

Ace nodded. "I'll come, but only if Marco comes as well." When Sabo gave him an odd look, he looked away. "W-what?"

"What's between you two?"

"Nothing! He just trains me." Yet Ace couldn't look Sabo in the eye. It seemed that, even after ten years, Sabo still knew him too well.

"You like him."

"No, I don't!"

Sabo sighed as if he was talking to a child who was obviously lying. Which he was, in a way. "You're an even worse liar than Lu. Look, I'm not judging you, even if he's a little old."

"I need him to train me. That's all."

Sabo raised his eyebrow. "Why him?"

"So they didn't tell you why I was here?" Ace asked.

Sabo shrugged. "Only that Marco was the best option to train you."

Ace stared at his toes, considering his options. In the end, he decided to tell Sabo everything. "He is the previous Chosen One," he said with a sigh. "Or was, I'm not sure. He doesn't know either."

"Wait, wait. You're saying the previous Chosen is still _alive_?" Sabo asked disbelievingly. "I'm no expert, but I understood that there was only one, well, Chosen One."

"Me too. Like I said, I don't know why he's still alive, but he is. And I know he needs to be by my side when I fight the Dark Lord."

Sabo hummed and then slapped Ace on the back. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come with us."

"How can you be sure?" Ace asked suspiciously. "I know him better than you do and I'm not even sure."

Sabo rolled his eyes. "Because I've seen the way he looks at your–" Marco came outside carrying here plates and shot Sabo a weird look. Sabo patted Ace on the back. "Just trust me."

* * *

Sabo was right. A few days later, Marco announced he would come with them back to Moby Dick. In a moment of excitement, Ace threw his arms around his neck, but when he realised what he was doing, he hastily let go.

When they were ready to leave, Marco turned around and looked at his house.

Ace placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can always come back."

Marco smiled and shook his head. "I have lived here for over twenty years, yet it's never been my home. I'll still miss it, though."

The journey to Moby Dick went faster than Ace had expected. Unlike the on the way there, it didn't rain, nor did they encounter any soldiers of the Dark Lord. Ace still remembered where the attack had happened, though, and he insisted they didn't rest there.

When they arrived at the place where Moby Dick should be, both Sabo and Marco looked at Ace expectantly.

"What are you looking at me for? I've never done the whistle," Ace said indignantly. There had always been someone with him who did it for him, and he didn't accidentally want to do the wrong one. Instead, he put his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Oi guys! It's me!" When nothing happened, he turned to Marco. "Can't you try?"

Marco shrugged. "I haven't been here in twenty years. I don't know if the whistle has changed. It's difficult to convey something like that in a letter."

"Listen," Sabo said suddenly, and they all became quiet.

Someone was singing off key, and it didn't take long before a tramp came walking up to them, swaying from left to right like he had had a drink too many. Ace had seen this before. If someone who didn't know the whistle approached the village, but did seem to know there was a village, someone was sent down to check out if there was anger about. The person going down usually disguised themselves as a drunken tramp, since those were hardly ever seen as threats.

It didn't take Ace long to recognise this particular vagabond, however. "Rakuyo!" he called out. "It's me!"

Rakuyo stopped mid-sentence with his song and turned to Ace. "Ace! So Sabo did find you. I'd expected you to stay away a little longer…" His words died away when he saw the third rider. "Marco?" he asked.

Marco grinned a little awkwardly. "I'm home."

"It's Marco!" Rakuyo suddenly yelled and whistled in his fingers. Ace didn't recognise this particular whistle, but it wouldn't surprise him if it was the 'it's Marco' whistle. In any case, the inhabitants of Moby Dick had never faster appeared. Marco was pulled off his horse in one hug after another.

Ace laughed, but not for long, because a loud "Aaaace!" was all the warning he got before a monkey like creature launched at him. He couldn't be mad when he recognised Luffy, though he was glad he had already dismounted.

"Lu!" he called out, and it took all his restraint not to start sobbing again. He was still a big brother, after all. Instead, he took Luffy's head in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles over his hair, like he had done so many times in their youth.

"Ace! That hurts!" Luffy tried to get out of his hold, but Ace was pleased to see he was still stronger. However, when Rouge approached, Ace knew she would make him let go of Luffy to smooch him.

"Mom," he just said before she took him in her arms.

"I'm so glad Sabo found you," she whispered. "Did he tell you? Everyone from the village survived. Rayleigh… He is on his way here with an army." She pressed a kiss on his hair, and he knew she was holding back her tears as well. However, unlike the time they heard about Foosha, these were tears of joy.

After greeting Marco, Izo, Haruta and Thatch made their way over to Ace. The latter placed a hand on Ace's shoulder. "Thanks for getting him to come back."

"I don't think I did much," Ace protested.

Izo snorted. "I think you did. What do you think we've been trying to do all these years? Yet you just spend a week with him and he follows you back here."

"Maybe he just wasn't ready before," Ace suggested.

"I'm sure that's it." Thatch grinned. "Anyway, I'm just glad he's finally home."

The reunion was celebrated appropriately. Marco had gone to Pops first alone, but soon enough, Whitebeard had called for booze. Ace had never seen Marco this happy before, and it almost made him wish that he would have known about him sooner, so he could have taken him back to the village then.

The training didn't stop for Ace, though now he had extra motivation because everyone around him was training. On the other hand, he always had an audience, which was somewhat distracting. Additionally, he had to be careful not to have any lingering touches with Marco, like he may have done when it was just the two of them.

Sabo and Luffy stayed at Rouge's house, as Ace insisted they shared a room like they had done often when they were children. Luffy's friends were divided over the other huts in the village. Ace had to admit that Luffy had indeed a knack for attracting strange types. Amongst his friends were a swordsman with the worst sense of direction Ace had ever seen, a cook with a temper and an archaeologist with a disturbing sense of humour. Those weren't even the strangest. However, as odd as these people might be, Ace had it made his duty as a big brother to check them out and each and every one of them had seemed loyal to death to Luffy. They were all willing to follow him into war, and they would be needed, as they were all amazing fighters in their own right. Several of them had challenged Ace to see how his training was coming along. Besides, Ace could see why Luffy liked them.

Ace still hadn't talked with Marco about the kiss that almost happened, which he figured he should probably do before fighting with the Dark Lord. One night, he couldn't sleep, and it wasn't because Luffy and Sabo were snoring beside him. That usually actually soothed him. He managed to climb out from underneath Sabo's and Luffy's limbs and snuck out of the hut.

Marco had his own hut, built after he had left in case he ever came back. It had been abandoned until now. However, that wasn't where Ace found him. Marco was standing on the ground, looking up at the stars, insofar they weren't obscured by the tree leaves. He turned around when he heard Ace approach, even if Ace's feet barely made a sound on the soft forest ground. Perhaps he just sensed Ace's presence. "What are you doing up?" he asked, his voice soft, and added with a smirk, "Didn't I work you hard enough today?"

"I just couldn't sleep. Believe me, I'm sore." Ace stopped just in front of him and sighed. "I just… There's something I need to talk about with you." When Marco indicated he was listening, Ace scratched the back of his head. He was suddenly feeling a little shy. He cleared his throat and said, "You er… Do you remember the day Sabo arrived at your house?" Marco gave a curt nod, even if it had been a rhetorical question. "Before that, I was trying that wing thing you showed me, and we fell and…" He coughed, but noticed that Marco visibly tensed. He decided to tread carefully. "I think you were going to kiss me then. If I gave an indication that I wanted it," he added hastily when he saw Marco was going to object. Then he sighed again, but looked up to look Marco in the eye. "I _did_ want it, though."

Marco opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. His usually bored looking expression had made place for one of utter shock.

Ace turned away. "I just thought that it would make things more complicated. If I die, I mean." He let out a humourless laugh. "Chances of that happening are pretty good. I mean, I know I'm better prepared than most Chosen, but that's no guarantee, you know. I'm okay with that. If I can just live through today…" He turned again to face Marco, who still hadn't said a word. "I know there are a lot of people who care about me. I just wanted to thank you for that. For loving me."

"Ace…" Marco took his hand.

Ace grinned at him. "I just wanted you to know that you're loved too. And to say… that I love you too."

He had planned to leave it at that, but suddenly, Marco pulled him towards him by his hand, and before Ace knew it, their lips met. Ace was too shocked to act for a moment, but when his brain caught up, he used the nearest tree to pin Marco against. Marco's hands caressed his sides and his back, holding him close. Eventually, they had to pull apart for air. Ace placed his forehead against Marco's and grinned. Marco smirked back, never taking his hands off Ace's hips.

A twig snapped, and Ace whipped around. "Mom!" He paled. Of all people to catch him making out with someone, his mother was the last person whom he wanted that to see. He had thought she had already gone to bed, but it seemed like she just came back from a late night meeting with Pops. Those had become much more frequent now that the war was coming closer.

"Don't mind me, I'm not even here," Rouge said and continued to walk towards their home.

Ace looked at Marco and sighed. "I should go too. Good night."

Marco smiled. "Good night." He pressed a quick kiss on Ace's knuckles and turned to go to his house.

Ace started after him for a moment with a stupid grin on his face, but when Marco turned around one last time, he remembered what he was going to do and after a quick wave, he hastened himself after his mom. He caught up with her right before she entered the hut.

"Mom, I'm sorry."

She turned around. "What on earth for?" When Ace looked at his toes, she smiled and took his hand. "As your mom, I only want you to be happy."

"Yeah, but…" He shuffled his feet and then sighed. He hadn't brought this up before, but the thought had struck him when they came to the village. Perhaps tonight would be a good night to get rid of all doubts. "I never blamed him for dad's death, but… maybe you do."

"Oh, sweetie." She sat down on the edge of the platform where the hut was built on and patted invitingly next to her. Ace got the hint and sat down. For a while, Rouge was silent, but then she finally started to speak. "I've never told you this before, but I've always known that your father wouldn't come back after the war. He was terminally ill, so even if he had, he wouldn't have lived for much longer. He wanted to end things on his own terms. That's just the kind of man he was." Her eyes became moist, but she didn't cry. Ace wrapped an arm around her.

Rouge took a shaky breath. "I knew that he had saved Shanks and many others by being captured, but I'd have never guessed Marco would be among those people. For obvious reasons, of course. He disappeared after the war, and a few months later, you were born with the mark of the Chosen. But if I blamed Marco for Roger's death, then I should blame Shanks as well, and that just doesn't make sense." She smiled at Ace and patted his hand. "I hadn't expected to gain a son-in-law when you were sent away to train, though." Her eyes twinkled teasingly.

Ace pulled his hand back, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Mom!"

"I'm sorry, dear, but it's my job to embarrass you. You should know that by now." She got up and reached out her hand to help Ace up as well. She opened her mouth to say something else, but paused for a second before she did. "I'm proud of you, Ace. And so is your father. I'm sure of it."

* * *

Time flew by, and before Ace knew it, the time for the attack on the Dark Lord was almost there. Moby Dick performed as base camp, and almost all groups who would fight in the war gathered there. Rayleigh was the first to arrive, along with several people from Foosha, including Shakky and Jinbei. They were all just as excited to see Ace as the other way around. Rayleigh told him what Sabo had said as well, that he had saved the villagers by erasing their memories and scatter them around the world. "Do you know how hard it is to get someone to marry you a second time?" he asked dramatically, looking at Shakky. "You'd think it would become easier once she got her memory back." He made a face.

From Sabo's group, the Revolutionaries, two other people reported, a woman named Koala, who yelled a lot at Sabo for staying away too long, and a man named Hack. The rest would keep their distance and keep making guerrilla attacks on the Dark Lord's soldiers.

There were several more groups of rebels who had gotten the message about the attack, much more than Ace had expected. As he looked at the encampments, for the first time, he had hope that they may win. The groups might not look like much from the outside, but Ace had learned from the inhabitants of Moby Dick and Luffy's friends that not everything is as it seems. Surprisingly, they were all rather young, around Ace's age. Each group was relatively small in comparison to Pops' people, and they all had a leader, which made meetings rather busy. Ace preferred to let them debate and yell at each other than join in. His task was clear anyway. Fortunately, despite the fact that most groups consisted of outlaws, the leaders all seemed to have respect for Pops.

Shanks was the last to arrive, along with his group. It was only a few days before the attack, and Ace was starting to get nervous. Even if they had many people to fight the soldiers, Ace was still the one who had to beat the Dark Lord, or all would be for naught. Fortunately, Pops had agreed with Ace that Marco should be by his side when he faced the Dark Lord, so that was a small weight off Ace's shoulders. Having Marco with him increased his chances of winning.

Pops called Marco and Ace to him. Shanks and Benn were with him, leaned over a piece of paper, on which a map is drawn.

"This," Shanks said as he tapped on the paper, "is a map of the Dark Lord's castle."

"How did you get that?" Ace asked curiously. He had trouble suppressing a smile when Marco's arm snuck around his waist.

Shanks saw it and raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "Benn drew it." As if to emphasise his words, he smacked Benn's behind. Benn seemed annoyed, but didn't say anything about it.

"Oh? Have you been there?" Ace asked. "Sabo said Lu's dad had infiltrated the castle. Had you done that to?"

Benn exchanged a look with Shanks. "Not exactly."

"Benn used to work for the Dark Lord," Shanks explained. "But don't worry, I turned him."

"How?" Ace asked.

Shanks looked very proud. "With the power of my d–"

Benn slapped his hand over Shanks' mouth. "Let's leave some things to the imagination, shall we?" He made a face. "Stop licking my hand!" He pulled it back.

"I've never heard you complain before where I licked." Shanks waggled his eyebrows.

"Can we focus?" Marco asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Alright, alright. Anyway, Benn got me out after Roger died in the last war and he's been with me ever since," Shanks said.

Ace shrugged. "If you trust him, that's good enough for me."

Shanks grabbed at his heart, looking touched.

Benn looked from one to the other. "Anyway," he said slowly and pointed at the map. "When we launch an attack just before the Dark Lord makes his move, he will know what's up and he will expect Ace. What he won't expect is Marco, so he should keep his face hidden until then. We can use the surprise. You could try to enter the castle through the main entrance here," he tapped on the map, "but it will be swarming with guards. The side here is no good either, that's where Roger entered, so he will be expecting that. Best is to climb the north side," he pointed at the moat, "where there is a roaster that brings you right into the castle. Not many guards will know about that."

"You'll go under the cover of night and at dawn, you sneak into the castle. That's when the rest of us attack," Shanks said. "It'll create a diversion, so that when the guards are distracted, you can reach the Dark Lord himself in his throne room." He tapped on a large square in the middle of the castle.

"Won't he be fighting with his soldiers?" Ace asked.

Shanks and Pops exchanged a look. "He hasn't been out of his castle in decades," Pops said. "Marco fought him in his own throne room, and you will too."

Ace nodded. "The only difference will be that after I'm through with him, he won't be able to leave his castle anymore," he said determinedly.

* * *

Ace woke up when his shoulder was gently shaken. Oddly enough, he wasn't entangled with all kinds of limbs that didn't belong to him. In fact, when he opened his eyes, he only saw Marco, who had woken him up.

The night before the attack, Ace had dragged Marco to the tent he shared with Sabo and Luffy, because he felt the need to have them close. They had set up the encampment a distance from the castle of the Dark Lord. However, Luffy and Sabo where nowhere to be seen.

Ace sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where are they?"

"Perhaps they have already taken their positions?" Marco suggested as he got dressed.

Ace kept silent as he sat on the edge of the bed. "They didn't even say goodbye." He paused. "It might be their last chance."

Marco turned around and took Ace's face between his hands. "Then you'll just have to make sure it isn't."

Ace nodded and got dressed as well. Marco helped him with the leather armour. It wasn't exactly comfortable, and Ace couldn't wait until he could take it off again. "Alright, let's go then," he said when they were both dressed, but before he could leave the tent, Marco stopped him and kissed him intensely.

"What was that for?" Ace asked when Marco let go of him, but he had been pleasantly surprised.

Marco shrugged. "It might be my last chance."

"You already made me promise to come back."

"Yes." Marco turned towards the exit, but Ace grabbed his wrist.

"You'd better make that same promise."

Marco looked at him for a second, but when Ace gave him a hard stare, he smiled. "Alright. I'll do my best."

Not completely satisfied, but realising it was the best he would get, Ace followed Marco out of the tent. At the centre of the encampment, they found Pops and Rouge waiting for them.

"Time to go, eh?" Rouge asked and she sighed.

"Yeah, it's still a bit to go and… Why are you wearing armour?" Ace asked suddenly. He had never seen his mother dressed like that, clad in coat of mail and a helmet underneath her arm.

"What did you think I did during the last war?" she retorted. "Knit coats of mail?"

"I don't think that's how it's made," Ace protested.

Rouge smiled and pulled him close. "I'm going to do my bit, like you do yours. I know you can do it, darling. Please be careful." She kissed his hair before letting him go. Then she turned to Marco. "Bring my son back to me, will you?" She pulled him into a hug as well, something Marco obviously hadn't expected. "That means you'd better accompany him. You make him happy, and as long as you keep doing so, I'd like to keep you as my son-in-law."

"Mom!" Ace exclaimed, embarrassed.

A large hand landed on his shoulder, almost causing his knees to buckle. "She's not going to stop embarrassing you, so you better get used to it," Pops said and laughed.

Rouge let go of Marco and nodded. "He's right, you know. Now, come on, it's time to go." She squeezed Marco's cheek.

Ace couldn't decide between wanting the earth to swallow him up or laugh at the unamused face Marco pulled. Still, he followed his mother to the edge of the encampment. "Have you seen Sabo and Luffy?" he asked softly.

"I haven't, dear. But you'll see them again after the war." She kissed his cheek and helped him on the horse that stood ready for him. Next to him, Marco mounted the other and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head so that his face was hidden in the shadows.

"Good luck, sweetie. I'm so proud of you," Rouge whispered.

Ace could see the tears in her eyes and squeezed her hand. "I'll be back," he promised.

She nodded and took a step back as Pops wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Ace looked over his shoulder one more time to the camp and then followed Marco towards the castle.

Once they were close enough, they hid the horses in some bushes and snuck towards the castle. Up close, it looked more like a fort. It was built on a cliff, with only one path leading up to it. Ace exchanged a look with Marco and followed him onto the beach. They would have to climb the cliff until they had reached the castle, find the roaster that gave them access without getting caught and all that before the sun rose. They had to be inside at dawn. Marco tied a rope around his waist and Ace tied the other end around his. Marco couldn't climb with his cloak, as it would be in the way, so he had folded it until they would be inside.

The climb was a steep one, but the cliff had enough protrusions to pull themselves up. One wrong move, however, and they would both fall down into the ocean. Ace did not look forward to that. He had never been a strong swimmer.

They climbed in silence. The moon was low in the sky when they finally made it up to the top. This side of the castle wasn't watched as there shouldn't be any entrance. Ace wondered how Benn knew about the roaster. It took a while to find it, but finally they managed to get inside.

They ended up in a small, dark room somewhere in the castle where they could catch their breath. Marco untied the rope, as did Ace, and threw it somewhere in the corner, while Ace looked outside. He could only make out a small part of the battle field, but he saw the banners of Bonney, Kid and Law. Rookies, Shanks had called them with a grin. Apparently, there was more resistance in the younger generation than anyone had expected.

Ace shared the food his mom had packed as they waited until the attack would begin. Ace sat close against Marco, who gently caressed his back.

"When we get back, there are things I want to do with you," Marco muttered in his ear.

Ace looked up. "What kind of things?"

"Nice things." His smirk grew. "Dirty things."

Ace elbowed him in the ribs, but he couldn't suppress a grin. "Then you have another reason to get out of here." He kissed Marco.

Suddenly, loud yelling and running footsteps could be heard outside the room.

"The attack has started," Marco whispered.

Ace nodded and rose as he waited until Marco had put on his cloak. There was no time anymore to be nervous. This was it.

They waited until the footsteps had died down before sneaking out of the room. Marco had taken Benn's map and led them towards the throne room. There were no guards in front of the door, which was odd. Ace wanted to storm in, but Marco grabbed his arm.

"You know you're gonna run right into a trap, right? He is expecting you."

"But he isn't expecting _you_." Ace grinned at him. "I have to face him, one way or the other. Come on, it's time." He took Marco's hand and kicked the large doors to the throne room open.

There, on the throne in the back of the room, the Dark Lord himself was sitting leisurely, like his army wasn't currently attacked. He was as ugly as Marco had said, yet a lot less impressive. His fat body seemed hardly to fit into the chair, and when he grinned, it became obvious he was missing some teeth. Still, Ace knew he shouldn't underestimate this man. Even if he didn't look the part, he was several centuries old and had the blood of thousands of people on his hands.

"I've been expecting you," the Dark Lord said.

Ace looked from him to the two guards who stood in each side of him, motionless. "I hadn't expected anything less," he replied coolly.

The Dark Lord started to laugh. "You're funnier than most of your predecessors. That doesn't mean I won't squash you like a bug, though."

"Actually, it's gonna be the other way around today." Ace took his fighting stance.

The Dark Lord snorted and sat up. "Do you know how often I've heard variations of that line. And yet, here you are. If one of your predecessors had actually managed to live up to their threats, neither of us would be here. The 'Chosen' always think they are unbeatable. The one before you, what was his name again? Waltzing in here like he owned the place, yet I defeated him in less than a minute!"

"Actually, I think it was a little longer than that." Marco stepped forward and pulled off his hood. "In fact, I gave you a run for your money."

The Dark Lord stared at him, disbelievingly. "But… How…?"

"Surprise!" With a grin, Ace took the opportunity and ran towards the Dark Lord, his fist on fire. He managed two strikes, before the Dark Lord had recovered enough to push him off.

"You're lying! There's always only one Chosen, and I beat them every time! Guards, grab that imposter!"

The guards, who hadn't moved until that point, readied their weapons, but instead of attacking Marco, they jumped the Dark Lord himself with a loud and unmistakable war cry. The Dark Lord caught it just in time and made an almost invisible force field. The two guards were blasted backwards and their helmets rolled into a corner.

Ace's eyes widened. Luffy and Sabo were supposed to fight in the war. "Guys!" he stammered.

Luffy grinned at him. "You didn't think we'd let you have all the fun, did you?"

"Dragon gave me some pointers on how to infiltrate," Sabo said as he scrambled to his feet.

Ace laughed at them, but suddenly, Marco exclaimed, "Watch out!" He threw himself on Luffy, both tumbling to the floor. A beam of dark light skimmed the place Luffy had just been standing.

Relieved he was safe, Ace turned his anger towards the Dark Lord. "You'll regret that. You'll regret everything you did to me, to Sabo, to Luffy, to Marco!"

He ran towards the Dark Lord, but suddenly, it felt like his feet were stuck in a marsh. He couldn't run anymore, and darkness surrounded him. Wildly, he looked around him, but the throne room had disappeared, along with Sabo, Luffy, and Marco. Ace wanted to scream, but no sound came. Slowly, it dawned upon him what happened. He was imprisoned in the Dark Lord's darkness.

He looked down, and saw that the darkness was already reaching to his hips. He remembered Marco's description. If he sunk down, all would be lost. He would drown in darkness. Marco had been saved, but that didn't mean Ace would be as well. How could he have thought he was good enough to save the world?

The darkness pulled him down further, and Ace realised he would destroy himself if he kept having negative thoughts. But it was hard to see a silver lining. So many people put their lives on the line for him and so many of them would die because of him. Had because of him. Sabo and Luffy may have survived the attack on the village, but they would die in the Dark Lord's throne room, like Ace himself.

"Ace." Marco's voice ran clearly through his head. "Ace, you need to escape."

Ace wanted to reply, but he suddenly felt so tired. Tired of hiding, tired of fighting, tired of being depended upon. If only he could sleep…

The darkness dragged him further down.

"Ace, I know you can hear me."

Ace opened his eyes.

"I got out of this, and so can you. We need you. We can't fight him without you. Fight this, I know you can."

Ace tried to pull out his arm, but to no avail. "I can't."

"There are people waiting for you, Ace. Your mother, Pops, Thatch, Luffy, Sabo… They all want to see you come back alive. Victorious."

Ace made another attempt, and suddenly, his arm came free.

"I knew you could do it." Ace knew Marco was smiling. "Come to me, I'll lead you to the exit."

A short distance away from Ace, a blue flame appeared. Ace wrestled against the darkness that pulled him down, determined to reach the flame. He reached out and let his own flames intertwine with Marco's.

Suddenly, he woke up on the cold, hard ground of the throne room. Just out of reach, Sabo lay on the ground, unconscious. Luffy was still attacking the Dark Lord, but he was panting and looked like he was ready to collapse. Marco was sitting against the wall, his eyes closed.

Slowly, Ace rose to his feet, though he had to steady himself. He didn't know how long he had been out, but the others had fought his fight for long enough.

"Oi!" he called, catching the Dark Lord's attention. He was obviously surprised that Ace had managed to escape, giving Luffy the chance to clock him in the face.

Sabo groaned and moved. Ace helped him up, never taking his eyes of the Dark Lord.

"I told you I'd end you today," he said.

Sabo ran towards the Dark Lord, his pipe ready, while Ace stormed him from the other side. Luffy jumped to his feet and attacked as well. The Dark Lord tried to defend himself as well as he could, but Ace's rage about all the pain he had felt in his life thanks to this man, the loss he had suffered, even if in the end it had turned out that the Dark Lord hadn't been able to take his friends, it all gave him strength. Having Sabo and Luffy at his side, along with Marco, made him even more determined to win. He had to, for everyone who was fighting outside for him and for peace.

He gathered all the power he had inside him, all the fire that had accompanied him all his life. Sabo grabbed his shoulder and grinned at him, while Luffy did the same. That was all he needed.

When the fire had disappeared, the Dark Lord was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" Ace asked.

"There." Sabo pointed to a pile of dust that was lying where the Dark Lord had been standing.

"Well, good," Ace said with a huff.

Luffy threw his arms around his neck. "You did it, Ace!" he cheered.

"I did, didn't I?" Ace grinned like an idiot.

Sabo slapped on his shoulder. "Yeah, you did."

In the corner, Marco moaned softly, and Ace ran hastily towards him.

"Are you okay?"

Marco opened his eyes and smiled, though it obviously took him effort. "I'll be fine."

"You saved me," Ace said softly. "Without you, I wouldn't–" He stopped talking when Marco threw his arms around his neck.

Suddenly, the ground shook with a heavy tremor.

"Ehm, guys? What was that?" Sabo asked.

The doors of the throne room flew open, but instead of soldiers, Shanks and Benn came running inside. "What the hell, guys?" Shanks said. "I figured you'd have cleared out by now."

"What's going on?" Sabo asked.

"We decided to blow up the castle. Roo and Yasopp have already lit the fuse, so we'd better clear out."

"We'll never make it out in time!" Sabo exclaimed, clearly panicking.

"That's why you should have already left!"

Ace eyed the large window behind the throne and looked questioningly at Marco, who nodded. "Come on!" he called.

"Take Sabo and Luffy," Marco said.

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Ace asked worriedly. After all, it was a long way down.

"I've got this."

"We're gonna die, aren't we?" Shanks asked deadpanned.

"Go!" Marco yelled at Ace.

"Come on, hold on to me!' Ace said to Sabo and Luffy. Sabo grabbed his shoulders and Luffy Sabo's. Taking a deep breath, Ace used his fire to break the glass, before he jumped out. The trick with the wings had never come naturally to him, but he and Marco had practiced for days. He had to be able to do it, to make larger wings than ever before if they wanted to survive. He heard Sabo and Luffy screaming, but he managed to tune them out and focus on his powers.

Large orange wings made of flames spread from Ace's arms. He heard Luffy yell, and first he thought he had burned him, but then he realised it was from excitement. They were actually flying!

It was only for a second, however, because then the castle exploded. The blast threw them to the ground. Groaning, Ace rolled onto his back to see if everyone was okay. Sabo looked like he was about to faint from exhaustion, but Luffy exclaimed, "Let's do that again!"

"Where's Marco?" Ace asked worriedly.

"Behind you."

Ace whipped around and threw himself on him, kissing him intensely.

A shadow fell over them, and Ace looked up. Luffy's group had gathered around them. The doctor, Chopper, started to check up on everyone.

"What happened to the army?" Ace asked.

Sanji, who helped him up, grinned. "They started fleeing as soon as the Dark Lord was defeated. Imagine how hard they ran after the castle exploded."

"You did SUPER!" Franky said and struck a pose.

Nami was staring up at the remains of the castle. "But what about the treasure?" she asked dismayed. "There had to be a lot of treasure! Where is the treasure?!" She grabbed Shanks' shirt and shook him. "Answer me!"

Shanks just grinned.

* * *

Ace slept for two days straight when they arrived back at Moby Dick, but the victory party lasted a week, so he hadn't missed much.

When he exited the hut, he saw Thatch and Izo dancing together. Shanks and his group were toasting and probably more than a little drunk. Luffy was raiding the buffet and Sabo had joined him.

Ace approached Thatch and Izo, who slapped him jovially on the shoulder. "You're up," Thatch said cheerfully. "Well done with the Dark Lord."

"Thanks. Have you seen Marco?" Ace asked.

Izo smirked. "He's waiting for you there." He pointed to where Marco was sitting on a bench, a little away from the party.

"Thanks." Ace walked over to Marco and sat down next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. You?"

"I feel pretty good." Ace grinned. "I just saved the world."

Marco laughed. "You sure did."

Ace's face turned serious. "I can't thank you enough for what you did when I was trapped in the darkness."

"I wasn't about to let you be taken from me so easily." Marco leaned in and kissed Ace.

Someone cleared their throat, and Ace looked up. "Mom!"

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie." She hugged him so tightly he could barely breathe. "You should eat something first, though." Ace opened his mouth to protest, but she waved them away. "Go. I'll keep your boyfriend company. He owes me a dance."

Ace exchanged a look with Marco, but knew he wouldn't win this argument. Besides, Luffy was making a lot of headway with the buffet, so he should hurry. As he stuffed his face, he watched amused as Rouge danced with Marco. He couldn't hear what she said to him, but it was either something threatening or embarrassing. Judging from Marco's face, probably the latter.

A large hand was placed on his shoulder, and Ace looked up, his face stuffed with food.

Pops took a swig from the bottle he was carrying. "We're all very proud of you, son," he said.

"Yeah!" Luffy said, and Sabo didn't even bother to try to say something. Instead, he punched Ace's shoulder playfully.

Ace grinned. "Thanks. I couldn't have done it without all of you, though. Especially you two." He looked at Sabo and Luffy. To prevent himself from getting too sappy, he rubbed his knuckles over both their heads, receiving loud protests.

Pops laughed. "Well, enjoy your party." He walked off.

"Pops?"

He turned around.

"What happens now?"

"Now?" Pops scratched his head. "Now, we enter a time of uncertainty. There is a power vacuum, but that will be filled soon enough."

"By another Dark Lord?"

Pops laughed. "We won't allow that." He ruffled Ace's hair, and now it was his turn to protest. Sabo and Luffy pointed out his embarrassment smugly.

"Oh yeah?" Ace snatched the chicken leg that Luffy had somehow forgotten he was holding.

"Give that back!" Luffy dove on top of him and tried to get the meat back. Sabo joined in and together they rolled over the forest ground.

As they were wrestling – it wasn't even about the meat anymore, Luffy had eaten that while fighting – Ace realised he had never been as happy as he was now. It was only now that it dawned upon him that his fate as the Chosen had always weighed him down. Now, since the Dark Lord was no more, Ace was free to choose his own path in life, and that fact, to be free, was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

That didn't mean he wasn't grateful for being the Chosen. He had made a lot of friends because of it, who were now celebrating his victory with him, and it had given him Marco. With a smirk, he remembered that Marco still had a promise to fulfil. For now, though, Ace was happy being amongst his friends and family, his sworn brothers by his side, like they should.

Right there and then, Ace decided he wanted to travel the world with them, maybe help some people along the way. Ace had only seen small bits when he had travelled from Foosha to Moby Dick, when he had run away and when he travelled to and from Marco. There was so much more to be seen, and Sabo and Luffy had to show that to him. And Marco had to come too.

Content with that thought, he took Luffy into a headlock as he sat on Sabo's chest, pinning him down. After all, as a big brother, it was only right that he could still beat them.

END


End file.
